Love Bites
by LoveLust7
Summary: What's better then the sherrif of area 5?
1. Chapter 1

Outside was black as I looked out the windows from the 8th story of my new apartment. I still have boxes everywhere but it was late in the night and I hardly had the energy to put them away. On top of one of the piles was a stack of newspapers with a red marker next to it. I was going to have to find a job.I ran my fingers threw my hair and scratched my scalp to help relax me. Next to my ankle Salem, my black cat, came and rubbed himself on my leg. He looked up at me with huge yellow eyes and meowed up at me. He was hungry and I didn't blame him.

I poured some cat food into a dich for him and placed it on the floor in the kitchen next to the bowl of water I had for him. I sat myself at the kitchen table with an apple, while i started threw the first newspaper. Shreveport was much smaller then any other town that I have ever moved to, and I was sorta scared that I wouldnt be able to find a job. Yet I hit pay dirt, there were 2 different bars hiring this week. I circled them both and left them for the morning. I had had a long day and it was time to curel up by myself and go to bed.

It was noon by the time I woke up and I was hoping that it wouldn't be too late for me to call the places that were hiring. The first one was a bar in a placed called Bon Temps ( which i was hoping wasn't tooo far away) was looking for a bartender. Growing up I had learned everything that I needed to know about a bar from my parents and knew how to run one without flaws. The place was called Merlottes, and said it was a family bar/resturant. I nodded my head in agreement as I read over the article for the 3rd time. I dialed the number that was on the add and listened to it ring.  
"Merlottes, this is Tara." The woman on the other end sounded rushed so i quickly started.  
"Hi I was wondering if Sam was in, I was hoping to talk to him about the job for the new bartender," there was a quick mummble on the other end of the phone and it was soon passed to a man voice who greeted himself as Sam Merlotte.

"Hi, I'm Nikkole and I've just moved to Shreveport and I saw in the newspaper that you were looking for a new bartender. I'd like to apply," I hoped I sounded perfessional.

"Really? I wasn't expecting any one to acutally answer it. Well thats great! What kind of experience have you had in being a bartender?"

"Well, growing up my parents owned a bar and then when they died I sold the bar and used the money to travel around the world and work in different bars. It was great. But I can bartend with my eyes closed," It was true, and many people at my last job had seen me do my tricks.

"Perfect! Well how about you come in tomorrow and we'll get you settled. It sounds like you just got yourself your first job here," Sam sounded like a great guy and we both laughed playfully. We agreed upon a time to meet for tomorrow and hung up the phone.

I coupled help but smiling to myself. I was great and confident on the phone and was excited to start this new job. Now it was time for the second one. It was in a bar that was called Fangtasia. I read more of the add and discovered that it was a vampire bar. In all my experiences I had met my fare share of vampires and loved them. They were amazing beings that were so powerful it was sexy. I lost my train of thought when i thought back to the times when I met the incredible good looking vampires in London. It had been just after they came out of the closet. My bar had a huge party for them and i happened to meet one named Jon. We had started dating even. He was great, until he was staked for treason. I had heard about how great sex was with vampires but never yet had expreienced it.

I shock my head and looked back at the add that was infront me. They were looking for another dancer for their club. In my traveling I had become a pretty great dancer and deffiently was used as a dancer on stage for people to watch. In the mix of my boxes I still had some of my great outfits from dancing.

I called the number and it was answered by a human. She said her name was Ginger and that if i could come in right after 8pm tonight I'd be able to audition because they had already done them last week. I assured her that I had no problem with it. SHe told me to bring my own music and that a girl named Pam would be meeting with me. I thanked her before I hung up and started to get ready for my day.

I had never been to a bar that was just for vampires, and it was exciting to think that I could be working in one. I took my time showering and drying my hair. It didn't take me that long either to find my outfits to dance in. I had different corsets and shorts, bras and panties that were all use for dancing. I tried to pick something out that was sexy but not too sexy. According to people around me I could deffiently be overly sexy when I wanted to be.

As I straightened my hair I let my mind wander over the thought of meeting an incredibley good looking vampire who would think the same of me. It was a far out there thought and it was gone seconds later after I had it. I had given up on men in the last city I was in. They only wanted one thing - well 2 things actually. Either my looks or my blood. Vampires wanted both.

When I was finished i put my make up and then shoved my dance outfit into a bag, I wasn't going to walk out of my new building and drive around in that gett-up. I sat at my computer filing threw the list of thousands of songs I had trying to deside which one would be the best to dance too. I picked a slow sexy song that would give the girl who was watching me more time to think about if I was what she wanted.

I killed time putting things away and getting my new apartment organzied til my clock said it was 7:30. I locked up my apartment and made my way to the car. This bar, Fangtasia, luckily wasn't very far from my new place. It wasmaybe a 15 minute drive.

I parked outside the place seeing that the parking lot was pretty diserted. There was only one other car there. I checked all my bags to make sure that I had everything that I needed and started my way for the door. I knocked on the door once I reached it and it was opened only seconds later.

Infront of me stood a beautiful blonde vampire. She was tall and was weather a black leather outfit. I watched her eyes travel over my body slowly and stop at my face. We made eye contact for a few seconds and then she smirked while raising an eyebrow.

"Well you must be Nikkole, come on in." she stood asaide to let me in. I walked into see that the bar was covered in red and black it was a dark bar and it was easy to tell that it was a great place to be. There was a long bar across one end of the bar and a stage with a thrown on it. I noticed in the dance floor there were polls and different stages that were above the ground. there were booths and tables all over the place.

She lead me into the back and opened a door to a small barthoom.

"Here, change in here. And I'm Pam by the way," SHe looked over me again and smirked at me. I smiled back being polite and closed the door behind me. I stripped off my clothes quickly. I pulled on my tight black leather booty shorts on with its matching haulter top. This top ended a few inches above my belly button leaving most of my stomach exposed. There was a zipper in the middle thatgave me great cleavage. I adjusted mysely til I looked perfect.

I walked back out to find that Pam was sitting with anothe woman who looked very exotic and sexy. Pam introduced her as the other new dancer, Yvette. The sat with a poll and a small stage infront of them and I took the hint as that would be where I was going to be dancing. I placed my music in the small CD player that was to the stage and got up.

I started my dance slow swaying my hips and exagerating the parts of my body that looked the best. I crawled up the poll with ease and moved fluidly around it. I made eye contact with Yvette first and gave her an alluring look which she ignored and just continued to watch me dance. I moved and swayed a little more and then looked at Pam. Her mouth was open and I could see the tips of her fans sticking out. She was looking at me in an alluring way that said she wanted me right then and there. I continued to dance and when the music stopped I stood still infront of the two of them.

Pam sat there for a few seconds letting her eyes wander over my body. She didn't seem to care much that she knew I was watching her. When she finally took her eyes away from my hips she stood up and walked over to me.

"When can you start?"


	2. Chapter 2

At noon the next day I walked threw the doors of Merlottes for the first time. The place was warm and inviting and I could tell that everyone loved it here. There weren't many people in there yet but I could see a few couples taking up tables on one side and a couple people playing pool on the other side.

Behind the counter was a man who had dark jeeans on and a plaid shirt. He smiled at me a beautiful smile and walked around the counter towards me.

"You must be Nikkole! Hi its so nice to meet you!" Sam walked up to me and stuck out his hand. I smiled back at him and took his hand in my own and shook it. He motioned for me to follow him so I did. He took me past the kitchen where there was no one in there at the minute and into a small room with the sign of "Office" on the door. Sam sat in his desk chair and then offered me the other chair.

"Well I'm excited for you to start. I thought that we would get everything squared away before I show you the ropes around here," Sam pulled out some papers and we talked for a while. After a little bit I told him that it was ok for him to just call me Nikki and that it would be easier that way.

"I can start any time- well I just need to pick up my schedual from my other job that I start tonight,"

"Oh where else are you working?" He looked curious and I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him right away that I was going to be working at a Vampire bar.

"Oh just a friend of mine got me a job at some bar. He's uh, taking me there later tonight to meet up with the boss," It was just a little white lie but he didn't need to know that.

Sam smiled and nodded. He took me out to the bar where he showed me where everything was. There was no need for him to give me a book about how to make drinks cause I had a feeling that I knew more then him. There were hardly any people coming in today but everytime someone came to the bar I'd make their drink of fill their beer. I met the other waitress Arlene. Sam said that there was also a girl named Sookie but she was off work right now and then at night there was a girl named Jessica who was a vampire. I nodded in approval of how open minded Sam seemed to be.

It wasn't hard to relax and enjoy the time that I was spending with Same. He was super easy to get along with, and it deffiently helped things that he was good looking. He told me old jokes that he had heard from working in a bar for so long and I told him my share of jokes. Before I realized it was 6pm,

"Sam, I'm sorry. I have to head home and get ready to meet up with my friend for my other job. Is that ok?" I felt guilty already leaving on short notice since I had just started today.

"Yah sure. I'll call you tomorrow and give you your next shift. You were great today," Sam smiled at me and then told me that he would see me later. I smiled back and made my way for the door. Once I was in my car I started it and made my way back to shreveport. I already had everything that I would need for the night in the car, but I wanted to get there and make sure that I had enough time to get ready and get used to all the people.

In the pit of my stomach there was a few butterflys moving around as I got closer to the bar. I pulled in the parking lot to see that there were 2 cars this time. The sun had just set and Pam was already waiting outside the bar for me. I gathered my things and got out of the car. I walked up to her smiling and said hello.

"Its great to see you again. Now if you need anything while you're here, come find me." She winked at me and lead me into the bar again. There was a man behind the bar that looked like a vampire and was drinking a trueblood. He nodded at me and I smiled back. Pam took me into the bathroom again andinstead of waiting outside again she came into the bathroom with me. I didn;t think much of it since I was going to be dancing around in pratically nothing. I stripped down again and she watched me slowly. Tonight I desided that Iwas going to wear my black corset and some thin lacey booty shorts. I swear i saw Pam lick her lips as she watched me start doing my make up. By the time we both left the bathroom there were people everywhere in the bar.

The music was playing loudly and there were people dancing around with drinks in their hands. The booths and tables were all filled with people dressed as vampires or admiring the vampires in the bar. Pam seemed ammused as we walked past two men who couldnt take their eyes off of us. She chuckled softly, probably hearing what they said when they thought we were out of ear shot enough. On the stage was a man sitting in the throne that was empty yesterday. He looked extremely powerful - and sexy. His face was structed perfectly and his eyes were peircing. The second I looked at him his eyes met mine. I watched him look over my body while starting to form a small smirk on his face.

I let my eyes look over him too and everytime they moved to something more my heart started to race a little bit more. He was incredibly sexy. He was wearing tight black leather pants that did him justice, along with a tight black muscle shirt. It showed off the perfect muscles in his arms. Every inch of him was even better then the first one.

"Nikkole, this is your boss Eric." Pam had stopped infront of the man on the throne and was looking at him. "ERic this is Nikki, shes going to be your new dancer," Pam smirked to herself and looked me over again.

"Well hello," His voice was sultary and sexy. As he spoke I could see the tips of his fangs sticking down and he gave me a wicked smile while he was finished. He lifted his hand and pointed to the poll that was about 10 feet from his throne.

"Dance there, I want to admire my new dancer." The way he said it there was powerful presence and one that said to be obeyed. I nodded and made my way to the poll.


	3. Chapter 3

The club was filled with human and vampires alike. I wasn't sure who to look at first when the music started for my dance. Eric sat in his thrown watching me carefully. I swayed my hips perfectly and moved just the right way. Everyone in the bar couldnt take their eyes away from the dancers.

When the song was over I looked up at Eric for approval. He gave me just a slight nodd and that was enough for me to crawl off the stage. I walked over to the bar and asked for a drink. The bar tender behind the counter smiled at me and said he liked my dance. I thanked him, not really knowing what else to say and sipped on my vodka. After a few more sips my muscles eased and I was starting to relax.

I was sitting at the end of the bar on a barstool sipping my drink when a man walked up to me. I couldn't tell if he was human or vampire. He looked about 40ish and very worn. He wore a black leather vest over a dirty t-shirt and gave me a look up and down.

"You did a nice job out there on the floor," His voice was gruff and unappealing.

"Uhm thanks," I gave me a small smile and nodd, then returned to my drink infront of me. He came up closer and sat down on the bar stool next to me. The bar tender came up and asked him what he wanted. He asked for a beer in the bottle. When the bottle was placed infront of him he lifted it to his lips and took a long gulp.

"So how long have you been working here for? I come here often and haven't seen you here before,"

"I just started tonight," This man was giving me a weird feeling and I had no problem only answering him with short answers. We sat there in silence again for a while and I ignored the looks that he was giving me. When I finished my drink and placed it down, he called over the bartender.

"Could I get you another one of those?" His eyes were giving me dirty looks and I could feel my skin crawling.

"No I'm fine, I have to work." I slid of the bar stool and was making my way to the stage when he grabbed my butt. I jumped up a little and looked back. He winked at me and wagged his eye brows. He was disgusting. I didn't hide the fact that I was severly turned off by him while I walked threw the crowd. I could feel his eyes on me as I jumped up onto the stage and started to get ready for my next song.

Eric was still sitting there, but his eyes were watching the other dancer, Yvette closely. He smiled at her a dirty smile and I could see his fangs extended into his mouth. Yvette got off the other stage just as it was my turn to dance. All eyes were on me this time.

As i moved my hips and swayed around the poll I recognized the song to be one of my favorite. Feel it by Jakalope. I smiled and closed my eyes to enjoy the chorus picking up. It was easy for me this time to mover my body to this song. I knew every beat in it. I let myself go t othe music and let my body move to the music. I mouthed the words as I danced as if there was no one in the room but me. I ran my hands all over my body, not caring about what they all thought. I whipped my hair around seductively and felt eyes on my body. I looked around the room and both races were stairing at me.

It was starting to come to my favorite part of the song and my eyes happened to land on Eric when the line 'I will be your fantasy' played. My eyes locked with his and I saw the desire in his eyes. It was a pure want, maybe almost a need. I couldn't help myself when my eyes were locked with Erics. My body tingled in places that it never had. Deep inside me there was an excitement for my new boss. As I continued to dance I couldnt take my eyes away from him for more then a second to turn around and move. His eyes didn't stray from mine either. His jaw line was in a hard line and he gripped the arms of the chair.

My heart beat started to race while I continued to dance with Eric in my gaze. He watched me closely, each move and turn, looking greedily at me. I finally tore my eyes away from him and continued to dance while looking at the rest of the crowd. They were loving the dance and eating up every second of it. I could see near the bar, Pam standing there watching me closely too. I smirked at the thought of my new bosses liking me and slid off the stage when the song finished.

Everyone cheered and called as I walked threw the crowd again to the bar. There were men and women looking at me like i was something so good they could eat me. I smirked at myself, proud of the way I made people feel and sat on the bar stool that I had claimed earlier.

This time as I sat and sipped on my drink no one came over to me. I was happy to have my alone moment in the middle of a bar. I looked at the clock and it was already midnight. I was going to need to leave soon. Sam wanted me to start the next day at Merlottes. I scopped the room to find Pam standing near the door letting people in and out. I stood up and walked over to her, feeling everyones eyes still on me.

"Well hello there," Her eyebrows raised as she took in another look of my body. Pam reseted her hands on her hips.

"Hi Pam," I smiled at her and looked around at the people who were coming in."I need to leave soon if thats ok, I gotta get up early tomorrow morning." I took a sip of the drink in my hand and looked up at Pam.

"What a pitty. Well I suposed thats ok. I'll tell Eric. We are jsut about to close anyways," Pam walked away, on her way to tell Eric. I looked around and noticed people were slowly leaving. I went up to the bar and picked up a cloth. I thoguht since I was going to be there for a bit longer I might as well help.

With the damp cloth in my hand i wipped down the small bar tables that were scattered around the bar as someone else did the booths. I lifted the chairs up so they were on the table and tossed the cloth back to the bar. It was time to start changing. I walked back to the small bathroom that I assumed was the employee bathroom. I had left my stuff in there in one of the small lockers to keep peoples things.

I had just closed the door behind me and locked it when a hand was pressed against my mouth and another hand was wrapped around my waist. There was a body pressed up against my back that was warm. I knew it wasn't a vampire so i still had a chance. I felt the stubble of a mans chin on the side of my neck and graze over to my ear.

"Well hello again little dancer," it was from the man who was hitting on me at the bar. I closed my eyes trying to think of what i should do. He tugged at the button on the top of my shorts. I struggled against him trying to move and kick. There was no use though, he was stronger then me - by alot.

"You're a little whore aren't you?" he whispered in my ear as he groaped my breast and rubbed his hand all ove rmy body. "Now if you dont scream and be a good little dancer, then I wont hurt you." His words were threatening, but I wasn;t going to let someone do this to me.

When his other hand slipped around for him to undo his own pants I took the oppertunity to use this as my chance. I stomped on his foot and he growled. I had never heard a man growl like that before. His arm came back around me and punched me in the gut. I wimmpered into his hand as he pulled my shorts down and then his own pants.


	4. Chapter 4

His hand was pressing hard onto my mouth and it was starting to get hard to breath. He bent me over the sink and was about to have his way with me when i squirmed away enough that he lost his grip on me. I jumped into the corner of the bathroom and was about to scream when he punched me in the face. I felt the blood start to trickle down from my lip and onto my self. I fell to the ground about to cry when he pulled me back up and bent me over the sink again.

He pushed himself into me and i cried out at the pain. Sure I wasn't a virgin anymore, but when you dont want it, it hurts. He thrusted hard making me hit the hard parts of the sink all over my body. My stomach and hips. He took hishand away from my side and grabbed ahold of my hair. He pulled it hard and continued what he was doing. I wimpered as all I could taste was blood.

The man behind me stopped and then threw me into the wall.

"You stupid cunt! Fangbanger!" He kicked me in the ribs and i felt one snap. i cried out from the intence amount of pain that had just erupted in me when he punched me in the face again. My head snapped back and it hit the cement wall hard. My vision started to go fuzzy and I was hoping that I wasn't going to passout and then let this man rape me, or maybe even kill me.

My vision started to go as he picked me up again and bent me over the sink again. He started to rape me just as i blacked out.

I came to when I heard a loud bang. I screamed and started kicking and screaming at the man who was still thrusting into me. I didn't know who was going to help me, but someone here hopefully would. I looked around the bathroom and saw that it was sound proof. Shit. The man pulled out and dropped me on the ground again for another beating. He slapped me across my face and i could feel more blood starting to flow down my face. I watched as he dug threw his pockets to find something. HWen he found what he was looking for he pulled out a small switch blade. It was maybe 6inches long but it looked huge to me at this point.

He took another step closer to me while a sickening smile formed on his face. I tried to move out of the way but there was no way I could. I heard the loud bang again and screamed for help. A second later the door was broken down and Eric stood there looking in at the scene that was happening. He grabbed the man by the throat and pressed him up against the wall. There was anger in his eyes as he looked at the man.

"Fuck you! let me go!" The man yelled in Eric's face. Erics mouth opned and I could see the fangs that were extended. The man still had his knife in his hand and lifted it up and stabbed him in the chest. Eric looked down at the handle of the knife that was sticking out of his chest and laughed. He laughed out loud and stuck it in the mans chest. The man screamed and blood started to pour down the front of him.

Eric truned the mans head and in one quick movement was drinking the mans blood. I sat there crying and shaking, covered in my own blood. My whole body ached and I cried out when i tried to stand up. I clutched onto the side of the sink for suport. I was about to slip and fall onto my broken ribs when cold hands grabbed me for support.I looked up and there was Eric looking down at me with blood on his face. He bent down a little more and slid his arm under my legs and then had my shoudlers with the other. He stood up with ease and carried me out fo the room. My shorts still hung off one ankle and I felt self concious but my whole body hurt so bad that it didnt even matter anymore.

The blood that was still pouring from my face was starting to get onto Erics shirt. I pulled my head away from his chest slightly too look up at himm. He was stairing down at me. He lead me into a room and then closed the door behind us. He knelt down infront of a small couch and gently laid me down on it.

Eric started to unzip my corset and I looked up at him. His face was serious, and for some reason I felt that I needed to trust him at this moment. he pulled my top off delicately, trying not to make any other parts of me hurt. We hadn't said a single word to each other since the very beginning of the night.

I closed my eyes for a second trying to not scream from the pain as he lightly touched my ribs to make sure they were broken. He felt my stomach to see if there was anything odd. I felt cold fingers under my chin as he pulled my face closer to his to look at. He leaned in very closely and started to lick the dried blood off of my face. I kept my eyes closed, not really sure what he was was making no noise except for small licking noises.

When I opened my eyes we were nose to nose and his eyes were just inches from mine. They were a peircing blue that I had never seen before. He smelled amazing and I just wanted to lean in and smell him more but he moved away just when I was about to.

I sat up propperly so that he was leaning against the couch, He was stairing off at something for a moment before looking back at me.

"I'm going to give you my blood. It will help you heal faster," Erics face wasn't serious anymore as he looked me straight in the eyes. I nodded and sat up a little.

"Atleast sit on the couch too. I feel bad with you sitting on the floor." My words were true, I did feel bad that he was sitting on the floor just after he had saved me.

Eric looked up at me and then gave a short nod again. He delicaltly lifted up my legs and sat down on the couch so that my legs were drapped across him. The couch was hard and there were parts that were digging in to me and Eric must have noticed the displeasure in my face. He picked me up gently from where he was sitting and scooted over so that my head was in his lap.

I couldn't help myself when I was looking up at him, wondering in awe of what he was like. In the hours that we had been in the same place I had barely heard him say anytthing. He looked back down at me and we gazed at eachother again for a few moments. We both seemed to get lost in eachothers eyes until i tried to move to get closer to him and the pain in my ribs mde me squeeze my eyes shut and scream.

Eric lifted his wrist to his mouth and bit down on it carefully. I laid there looking up at him, watching him bite himself for me. a dropp of his blood flowed down from the corner of his mouth and onto my lips. He looked down at me to make sure I was ready to do this. I opened my mouth slightly and nodded. Eric pressed his bleeding wrist to my mouth. In that second my body became alive. The taste of his sweet and salty blood made me only want more, My body started to tingle again and I couldn't help but moan at the pleaseure i was having. I looked up at Eric to see that his fangs were out and he had his eyes closed with a look of pleasure on his own face. With both my hands i held his arm and then his hand. He laced his fingers with me instictively and squeezed my hand slightly. Inside my body I could feel the sexual want for him. I moaned again and then seconds later I heard a pleasurable moan come from Erics throat.

His eyes finally opened and they were locked onto mine. His eyes were electric now and were shocking. My body started to move my hips, which happens when i get turned on and instictively when to clutch at some ofther part of Eric. I already laid here naked with him watching my body closelt. I ran my hand up and down my side to feel the tingleing sensation that was pulsing threw my right now.

In a seocnd Eric pulled his wrist away from me and was ontop of me. His clothed body was pressed up againsst my naked one. His fans stuck out as he looked my body over, admiring each peice. He pressed his lips against mine in a hard passion. I eagerly kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He let one of his hands tangle in my hair and the other run it's way down my smooth sides.

I wanted so much more to happen then what happened when he pulled away after the first kiss.

"Would you like me to get you your bag from the bathroom?" He sounded noble and sexy.

"Yes, yes please," My voice was only a whisper but I knew he heard me. As he walked out of what looked like his office Pam walked in.

"Damn, Eric seems to have gotten to you first," She frowned slightly, looking sad.

Eric was back in the room a second later with my bags from the bathroom. I checkd everything in my bag to make sure it was all there. As I stood up to put on my underwear, I fell over. My body still ached with pain but it wasn't as bad as it was before.

"Would you like me to help you?" Eric stood infront of me with a smirk of his face holding up a bra. I too kthe bra from his hands and did it up myself. He watched my carefully.

I grabbed my jeans to put them on and started to fall over. Again the quick Eric caught me and told me to sit down. He slowly pulled my jeans up, Taking his time to look over every inch of my body that he hadn't already seen. While I did the blucke of my jeans up, Eric had pulled my t-shirt out of my bag. I slipped it on slowly, and Eric tugged at the end of it to help me get it on faster. I couldn't help but smile at him for helping me so much today.

"Well I better be going, I have work early tomorrow too," I read the clock on the way and it was almost 2am. As I stood Eric stoof too and took the keys from my hand.

"I'll drive you home," He gave me a small smirk and started for the door. I followed him and watched him closely as he ordered the people who were cleaning the bathroom and he bar to make sure everything was spotless.

By the time I got outside after saying my goodbyes Eric had pulled my car around to the front door and was waiting in the drivers seat with the passanger door open.

I crawled in next to him and he started to drive. We didn't say a single word to eachother until he came up to my building.

"How do you know that I live here?" I got out of the car looking for the apartment key on my keyring. Eric just smirked and held the door open when I walked in.

"Would you like me to help you get undressed?" THere was a smirk and a look in his eyes that said he wanted more then just that. I thoguht about it for a seocnd and thought about how bad it would be to bring home my boss on my frist night of work and sleep with him.

"Sorry Eric, I'll see you when I work next."I smiled at him and started up the stairs. He stood there for a second and then i forgot to thank him for what he did earlier.

I ran down the few steps and over to him, I reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a small hug. "Thanks for saving me earlier, I think I would have been hurt really bad if you weren;t there.

Eric smirked his sexy smirk that made me think of the horribly dirty things that I wanted to do to him. He saw the look in my eyes and smiled a little wilder. He walked up closing the door behind him. Once it was shut he was gone.

I walked up the stairs to my appartment thinking of the amazing night I had, well other then always getting raped in the bathroom. Pam was really nice. But Eric, he was amszing. I shook my head reminding myself that it was bad to date your boss or any other employee. I crawled into bed that night thinking of the way Erics hands touched me in just the right places.


	5. Chapter 5

Still in the next day my head was still in a swirl about what had happened last night at the bar and with Eric. Even if I go my mind off of him for a second, once I was thinking of something productive, the idea of Eric would smash into it. It was only the afternoon, so Merlottes wasn't as busy as they were telling me it could get.

The red head Arlene was telling me about the different people who I'd be meeting while working here. There was a girl named Sookie who was suposably a little crazy, but a really sweet girl. I could tell Arlene liked to gossip when she started to tell me that Sookie was dating a Vampire named Bill, who had gone missing. I shook my head in disbelief for it truely was a shame, but vampires were suposed to take care of themseleves right? In the kitchen worked Arlenes boyfriend Terry, and the very gay Layfette. As she explained them they both seemed really nice. Other then me there was suposably 2 new additions to the Merlotte team. There was Tommy, Sam's little brother. She mentioned how he was young and was covered in scars. The last one was named Jessica, she was a vampire and had red hair just like Arlene. She made it very clear that she didn't like her just cause of that.

As Arlene told me about the different people that came into the bar who were regulars and what they always liked I filled the bar orders quickly. She seemed suprised at how fast I was working. I had just placed a beer up on the bar for some young man who was sitting at the bar looking me up and down when Sam walked over.

"So how are you enjoying workin here so far?" His voice was soft and nice. Today he had a pair of darker jeans on with a different coloured flannal shirt. He tossled his crown of red hair with his hand while he waited for my answer.

"It's Great!" Truely it was, and I could tell that I was going to enjoy working here.

"So what's the other bar that you work at?" The question caught me off gaurd and I had forgotten that I told Sam I was working at some other bar - which I didn't know the name of. I figured there wasn't a point in lying to him anymore.

"Well," I paused and bit my lip lightly. "If you don't mind not tellin anyone else," I paused again waiting for Sam to nod in silent agreement not to tell any of the other employees. "I'm working at a bar called Fangtasia. Have you heard of it?" From the look on Sams face I could tell that he deffiently had heard of it before and didn't look to happy that I was working there.

"So you're working for Eric?" This suprised me too, I wasn't expecting Sam to know the owner of Fangtasia.

I nodded my head and filled a pint of beer while he smiled politly at Arlene til she took it away. He watched as she walked to the table and made sure she was talking to a guest before saying anything.

"I didn't know they were hiring...Well I've had to deal with Eric a few times. He's the sherrif in this area," Sam said this casually as if I knew what he meant. He read the look on my face and smirked a sexy little smirk.

"The vampires have had the state divided into different areas so that they can watch over other vamps better. Each state is like that,"

"So I guess Eric is really important then?" My question was honest, but Sam laughed at it. I smiled at him acting stupid and filled some more beers.

Sam and I chatted again for hours as I filled drinks and he watched over everything. There were a few young kids wanting to get in a fight about the game of pool that they had just played but Sam walked over to thme and told them to get out. Every female eyes in the house was on him, and damn did he sure know how to wear a pair of jeans. When he turned back towards me I smiled quickly, not knowing what else to do and whiped the counter down.

Time had passed by quickly now that it was dinner time and people were coming in from all over Bon Temps and other local perishes. I hadn't even noticed it was dark until I watched a pretty red headed girl walk in to the bar wearing a Merlottes uniform. She walked up to the bar and greeted Sam nicely. She was so young, she must have only been changed when she was 16 or 17.

"Hi, I'm Jessica! You must be the new bartender?" she smiled nicely at me and stuck out her hand. I shook it while smiling back.

"Yah, I'm Nikki. Glad to meet you," I went back to tending the bar, since there was a constant flow of drinks wanted from the people enjoying dinner. Jessica went and put her bag in the back with the rest of everyones and came back up front to start her shift. I watched her greet people kindly and show them to their tables. Sam came up behind me and whispered in my ear that she was made by the missing Bill. I couldn't help myself but frown. To think of someone who's suposed to be helping is gone.

I turned to look at Sam, to continue talking to him when I heard the door open. I didn't think much of it since it seemed like a busy night, but when some of the patrons grew silent I looked over my shoulder. There stood in all his glory, Eric. He had a tight black sweater that showed every muscle in his chest and a black leather jacket on top of that. I heard Sam sigh from behind me.

Eric's eyes didn't need to scan the room for him to find me. With one look his eyes found mine andi couldn't help but smirk. He was so incredibly good lookingthat you had to appreciate his looks. This time everyones eyes were on Eric as he walked up slowly to the bar.

"Good evening Nikki," His eyes were still locked with mine but he looked at Sam. "Good evening Sam," Eric smirked and I could feel the tension between Sam and Eric.

"What are you doing here Eric?" Sams words seemed a bit harsh, but it was his bar and I wasn't going to tell him how to run it. Eric's smile grew larger when he saw the displeasure in Sams face.

"Well I've come to get my employee. I need her to come with me. We've got some erands," His eyes were back on me, and I felt my cheeks burn red. I was looking down at the counter, scrubbing at nothing yet I could still feel his eyes running their way over my body.

"Well she's suposed to be working right now, so you'll have to wait." Sam sounded protective, but I still glanced up at the clock. I had worked an hour and a half more then I was suposed too.

"Actually Sam, I was suposed to be off an hour and a half ago. Sorry," I folded the cloth in my hand and placed it below the counter. He looked at me with searching eyes and nodded.

"I wont need you tomorrow, but the day after that I will."

I walked back to the lockers and grabbed my stuff. I smiled in and waved at the people in the kitchen and said goodbye to Arlene. She looked terrified when she saw Eric standing there waiting for me. I guess there was no real point in trying to keep it a secret. I was about to tell Sam that I was going to see him the day after next when Eric cut in.

"Actually, I'll need Nikki for a few days," Eric sounded cool and confident as if he had asked ( well more so told) this before. I looked up at Eric not sure what to say when Sam cut me off this time.

"Why?" He didn't sound happy about that, but the smile on Eric's face just got bigger.

"I've got buisness out of town and I need Nikki to come with me," Eric looked down at me and then to the clock above the bar. "We must be going now. Sam I will call you to let you know when she will be back for you," Eric started out of the bar before I could say a single thing. I shot Sam an appoligetic look and quickly said goodbye to Jessica at the door.

I watched as Eric was walking towards the parking lot. He was made his way to a black sports car. It looked like a corvette and opened the passanger side door. I had to run to catch up to him since he was at the car by the time I walked out of the door. I crawled into the car and the door slammed behind me. Eric was in the driver seat just a second later, revving the car to life.

"So where are we going?" My question seemed innocent to me, but Eric smirked again.

"We're going to Jackson,"


	6. Chapter 6

"Jackson? Why are we going to Jackson?" Panic rose in my, the last thing I wanted to do was to go to Jackson.

Eric had the peddle all the way down on the floor and we were going very fast, he took his eyes off the road and I couldnt help but flinch. I didn't want to die.

"What makes you ask? You are just my human," Erics voice was cool and his eyes were back on the road.

"Well I mean I just got here, and I work at Merlottes to...wait, did you just call me your human?" I wasn't to sure how to react. If it was a good thing or if it was bad. I sat looking down at my hands, fiddling with the rings that were on each one of my fingers. Eric reached over and placed his hand on mine. I thought at first that he might be wanting to hold my hand, but when he pulled it away a second later after I had stopped fiddling I knew he didn't want to.

"Well, you work for me don't you?" He sounded cold and rash this time.

"Yes," I sounded like a mouse next to him.

"Then you are my human to do as I please with. I would have brought Yvette but she was... occupied," He sounded displeased and he gripped the steering wheel a little harder. I didn't ask questions anymore.

I sat there quietly thinking about everything that was just said. It hurt to think that Eric didn't want me to come first after last night, but we were living in reality and people- especially vamps don't want to waste their time with unamusing humans. I thought over the ide of me behind his 'human', and i couldn't say I was enjoying the thought. It sounded demeaning. But if you thought about it logically he was true, I was his human. I felt a sigh building in my chest and tried to muffle it when it came out. Eric looked over from the road and stared at me for a second.

"What are you thinking of?" His words weren't as harsh this time, but there was still a cold side to them.

"Just stuff," I had to hope that he couldn't read threw my lie. I didn't really want to tell him that I thought it was upsetting that he didn't want me to go with him right away at the beginning and that the idea of being his 'human' wasn't pleasent.

Eric raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"I am over 1000 years old, don't lie to me. I can tell. And i've also had your blood," Eric sounded very matter-of-factly and then continued, "I'll be able to tell what you are feeling and where you are the more I have your blood,"

I nodded weakly, I didn't want him to have more of my blood. I had heard that there was this thing called a blood bond that came when a vampire had too much of your blood and you've had too much of theirs. Eric's blood tasted amazing, and I would want more in a second but the idea wasnt as appealing anymore.

My enitial panic started up in me again as we crossed the boarder into Mississippi. I tried to control my breathing but it wasn't working. I could feel the panic attack coming. My chest was starting to feel tight, like I couldn't breath. I balled my fists up and closed my eyes. No matter how deep my breaths were it seemed like I wasn't getting enough oxygen in. In the back of my head I heard Eric say something to me, but I didn't hear what it exactly was.

The world around me was spinning when I opened my eyes and my ears ringing. I reached out for the side of the door and clutched to that. I didn't want to pass out, no! Deffiently not here, not now, not ever! Eric probably already thought of me as a pathetic little human, and if I passed out I'm sure he wouldn't think any better og mr.

I tried to focus on what was infront of me but it wasnt working. Everything was spinning and moving and there were dark tunnels starting to form in my vision. Shit. This really was happening. My breathing was starting to become more laboured as I tried to breath threw my panic attack. I could feel cold hands onme, shaking me slightly trying to get me out of my trance. Through the tunnel of light in my vision I caught a glimpse of blonde hair before everything went black.

"Nikki, Nikki wake up," My body ached and my eyes fluttered. There was a bright light that was shinning down onto them as I tried to opoen them. There was a small flashlight behind flashed into my face when I looked up to see who it was.

"Turn that off!" I complained and closed my eyes again until the light was gone. From the inside of my lids there was only darkness and it was soothing. I opened my eyes to see the pale reflection of Eric above me. His brows were pushed together and he was looking down at me wondering what was wrong.

"How long was I out for?" I ran my hand over my head and whipped off the cold sweat that was sitting there. I tried to sit up but i almost fell backwards. Eric caught me and wrapped his arm around me.

"20 minutes," I nodded, that was a long time for me , but hardly for a vampire. Eric helped me stand up and I noticed that he had pulled over to the side of the road and I was sitting on the ground. He eased me into the car and slammed the door shut behind me.

"What was that about?" He looked at me with still an odd look of worry in his eyes.

"That was a panic attack, I used to live here in Jackson..." I stared out the window hoping that we wouldn't come across anything that held any memory for me. I looked at Eric and his eyes were on me. He was waiting for me to tell him more.

"I lived here for a year or so. I was really happy here. Had friends, a life, a boyfriend even. But he didn't like me as much as he seemed. " I felt my eyes burn. I blinked the first few tears out of my eyes and continued with my story. "He was great at first. But then when we would get into fights he would hit me, and it started to get so bad that I'd end up in the hospital everytime. There are scares all over my body from him. I left Jackson one day while he was at work and never came back. If he ever saw me again he'd kill me,"

By the time I finished my story there were full tears running down my face. I tried to blink them away but more just kept taking thier places. We were stopped at a red light now , on the outskirts of Jackson. Eric's cool hand reached out and gripped my chin lightly. He twisted my head around so that I was looking at him. I blinked out a few more tears while looking into his eyes. His eyes were searching me silently. His thumb rubbed circles in my wet cheek. With his thunm he whipped the tears from my cheek and pressed his palm to my face.

"I won't let anyone touch you,"


	7. Chapter 7

He pulled his hand away from my face when the light turned green and continued to drive into the city. The lights of Jackson were bright and I couldn't help but remember the good times that I had had when living here. The tears had stopped by the time we pulled up to a hotel.

The hotel was called the hotel was called The Night Shore. We pulled up to the vallee and men both came up to our sides quickly to open our doors. They were taking the luggage out of the trunk when I noticed that my own suit case was in there. I looked at Eric who smiled at my lightly as he watched our luggae as well.

Outside the hotel was guarded by some scary looking people. I walked close to Eric as we went threw the door. Inside, the hotel looked much more lavish then any human hotel I had ever seen. I stood with the luggage as Eric instructed me to do as he went up to the counter to get the hotel room. He came back a moment later with two keys. He handed one to me and started walking away. The keys were for the same room.

We had to go far up the building, past the 15th floor to the 16th. The bell boy took us to the room at the end of the hall way and opened the door. The door lead to a huge room that seemed much to big for just the two of us. Eric thanked the bell boy and closed the door behind him once our luggage was in the room. It boggled my mind that Eric wanted the bell boy to move our luggage when he could just move it very simply himself.

Eric walked away to one side of the suit threw a door, and I went the other way. Inside the suit was a very large bed. It seemed far too big for myself, but i felt a smile grow on my face when I thought of sleeping in it all by myself. There was a closet in one corner of the room, and a very large tv that hung from the wall across from my bed. In the other corner of my room there was another door that lead to a large bathroom. Inside of it, there was a huge bathtub that could fit both Eric and I. The fantasy of Eric and I lay in the bathtub together was playing in my head before I could even stop it.

I walked out of the bathroom, still feeling a little high from the idea of being naked with Eric when he walked in.

"What are you smiling about?" I hadn't even realized that I was smiling to myself til he mentioned it. I fel my cheeks go red again and stood up.

"Nothing - Uh what are we doing next?" I walked over to my suit case and lifted it up onto the bed. It was really heavy and I almost fell over with the bag landing on top of me. Eric watched in amusement as I stummbeld around with the suit case til I managed to get it on the bed.

"Well it's almost dawn and I assume that you're tired yourself," Eric walked over and sat on the bed watching me as I went threw the clothes that were in there. They were some of my favorite pieces but I was still confused as to how this suit case was packed.

"Do you like the wardrobe that I picked out for you?" He raised and eyebrow as I pulled a pair of panties and a sexy teddy out to sleep in.

"Yah, actually you packed pretty much everything that I would have," I smiled at Eric as he stood again.

"I've got something to do then I'm doing straight to my coffin. I will see you the second the sun is down," Eric pressed his palm to my cheek again and the chill of it ran a shiver down my spine. There was a look of amusement in his eyes as he started to walk away. His eyes didn't leave me til he was out of the room, shutting it behind himself.

I couldnt help but smile as I walked back into the bathroom to wash up and change. I splashed some water on my face and whipped it dry. As I peeled off my clothes I caught a glimpse of my back in the mirrior. I looked at it and frowned. There were long scars that ran across my back in different places, sometimes even overlapping. WHen i finally pulled myself from looking any more I slid on my new panties and teddy. They were both made of silk and the feeling of it against my skin instantly made me feel better.

I pulled the covers back from the large bed and slipped in. The second my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

I heard a noise and then felt something heavy touch the bed. I rolled over thinking it was nothing and came face to face with Eric. His eyes were electric as he looked into mine. I held my breath for a second not sure what to say or do. I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. My eyes searched over his bare chest quickly looking at the perfectly moulded chest. Once I was finished looking at his chest I looked back into his eyes. There was a look of amusement as he watched me. I glanced down again and then saw what I wasn't expecting.

Eric lay their naked, next to me in my hotel room bed. His body was streched out so that I could see every part of it that I could. My heart skipped a beat and I heard him softly laugh.

"Good evening darling, you sure did sleep well. When i came to check on you after i got back before dawn you were sleeping like the dead," Eric smirked the smirk that gave my chills all over my body and then rolled onto his back.

"We've got a long night tonight, you will be meeting a few people who are from Bon Temps. Sookie works at Merlottes as well." Eric rolled over to look at me, eyeing each bit of my body that was exposed. "She's on some Mission to find Bill, but it will never work,"

Eric stood up and started to walk to the bathroom in my room.

"Well are you going to get up, or am I going to have to shower alone?" His smirk was sexy and I couldn't help but leap.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time I was in the bathroom to strip my own clothes off he was in the shwoer with the water running. He stood under the running water enjoying it with his eyes closed. I enjoyed the view. THe warm water was running down his strong chest and back, and covered every other inch of his body. I turned my back to him, knowing I'd get embarassed. Before I had never had a problem taking my clothes off in front of someone, but this time I could feel the butterflies fluttering inside me.

"What are you waiting for?"

I glanced over my shoulder to see Eric, dripping with water, poking his head out of he shower to see what I was doing. His eyes couldn't meet mine because he seemed to entranced in everything else that he could look at. I turned back , looking at the wall knowing that now was the moment. I grabbed the edges of the silk teddy and lifted my arms. I pulled it over my stomach and then my chest. It slipped passed my head with ease and I dropped it to the ground next to me.

I looked over my shoulder slowly again, to see that Eric was still stairing. The look in his eyes wasnt as alluring as it was at first as they were scanning my back. My face went red, and for the first time in my life I forgot about the scars that crossed my back. My eyes found the wall again and I took a deep breath. With each hand, I grabbed lightly at the underwear that sat on my hips and pulled them down. Once they hit the ground I truned and stood there for a second. Eric looked me over and then met my eyes. My face still had a little redness in it. He reached out with his palm up , waiting for my hand. I slid my palm into his cold hand and let him guide me to the shower.

Once I was in the shower, the hot water started to ease the situation.I stood under theflow of wate, letting it drip it's way down my body. Eric stood only inches from me watching my every move. I pressed my eys together and leaned back into the water. The water ran over my face and trailed down my neck, to finally spread across my chest. I ran my fingers slowly threw my hair, hoping that I looked sexy.

I lifted my head from under the water and looked back at Eric. His mouth was open slightly and I could see his fangs were out. I bit my lip lightly, not sure what to do with my mouth when he solved the problem himself.

His lips were cold, but molded perfectly to mine. The rest of his body was quick to follow the same. The mix of the hot water and the chill of his skin made me moan unintentionally. I slid my hands over his hard chest and clasped them around his next as I eagerly pressed my lips closer to his. One of his hands quickly wrapped itself around me, pressing my lower back into him harder. The other slid it's way slowly up my side and then across my breast to the back of my neck. I stood on the tips of my toes to try and get closer to his mouth that matched mine so greatly.

All of Erics body was hard including the one part of him that made me the most nervous. I felt Erics ice cold tongue graze the bottom of my lip, and I couldn't help but part my mouth to let it in. Our tongues wrapped around each other. His mouth tasted sweet and made me want even more. I let my own tongue graze it's way over the two fangs that were in his mouth. I caught the tip of my tongue on the edge of his fang. My body froze for a second, but all Eric did was moan into my mouth and press himself harder against me. I smiled into the kiss and ran my hands down to his chest. I stopped them on his chest and clutched at the sculpted muscle that was there.

I held onto his hips as he broke away from my mouth for the first time and started to kiss his way to my ear. He stopped there to bite my ear lobe lightly, so only a drop of blood came out. I moaned as my body started to tingle all over as his tongue slid its way down my throat. I felt like I was going to explode soon just from the pure ecstasy of his kisses. He continued his way down my throat and across my chest where he continued to kiss and nibble. By the time he got to one of my nipples I was clawing at his shoulders, begging for more.

Eric pulled away from my chest and stood back up looking down at me. My hands were clutching at his sides. I bit my lip hard and tasted blood again. Eric smirked at me as I felt everything below my wasit go numb. Him just standing there and kissing me brought me so close to the point of escape that I shivered when I thought of what sex would be like with him. Eric pressed his lips up against mine again, letting our tongues twist together.

I felt both his hands on my hips, and then slide to my bum which he grabbed and then lifted me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck instinctively and did the same around his wasit with my legs. The second he pressed me up against the shower wall, he thrusted into me. I gasped at the feeling that shot threw my body. Eric continued to thrust into my as the rest of my body shivered and wiggled against his. I pulled away from the kiss to gasp for air and moan at the same time. There was a growl that came from deepin his chest and I only wanted more after that.

My nails were digging into his shoulder blades and I pulled them domwn his back. Eric arched his back and moaned loudly. I had lost track of time, lost track of how many times I had experienced ecstacy. Eric looked into my eyes and I knew what he was asking for. At any other time I woulld have said no, but my body was quivering with so much pleasure- almost kicking with the way my body felt like electricity. I tilted my head to the left exposing my throat. A second later Erics mouth was on my throat and he fans sank into my skin. I felt his own release as he drank deeply.

The hot shower water was still coming down on us when he looked into my eyes. There was my blood on his mouth. I raised my hand and wipped the blood off of the corner of his mouth, where a small dropplet of blood sat. I placed my finger with the blood in my mouth and licked my finger. Erics eyes were like lightening as he watched me still. My legs were still wrapped around him when he turned off the shower and walked into the bathroom.

I expected to put me down so we could both dry off, but he continued out of the bathroom, into the bedroom. He laid me down gently on to the large bed in my room and then in seconds was on the other side, climbing in next to me. I wriggled my way closer to the center of the bed. I lifted my head up slightly to look into Eric's face when he wrapped his arm around me and i laid my head down on his chest. My face was hot with sweat and his chest was cold as ice. I laid on my stomach with my left arm drapped over his abs.

Eric trailed his fingers up and down my back while looking at the scars that covered my back. Lightly he went over each one that was on my back. I closed my eyes,as my body quivered again from an after shock of Eric. He smirked down at me and returned his eyes to my back.

"Was it your Ex that did all of this to you?" His voice was quiet and sweet, a first for Eric. I nodded and pressed my side against his.

"Why did you let him do this?" My eyes opened this time and looked into his face. Most people hadn't asked that question about my scars and I was suprised that Eric wanted to know.

"I thought I loved him,"

Eric didn't say anything after that. I closed my eyes again, taking in his scent and letting him drag his fingers lightly up and down my back which made me shiver every once in a while. I wasn't sure how long it was before he finally said something.

"Come, we need to get ready. I have to meet with Sookie and Alcide," Eric patted my shoulder lightly. I lifted my head and he kissed me quickly on the lips. I wanted the kiss to last longer, but there was that easing look in his eyes again. He got up and walked out of the room completely naked.


	9. Chapter 9

My mind was still in a haze when I wrapped myself in a thick bathrob and started going threw the contents of my suitcase. Eric had odviously packed for everything, making it seem that he didn't even truely know what we were doing on this trip.

I picked outn a black, fitted dress that clung to every curve that I had. I looked myself over in the mirrior and thought it looked perfect for the situation. i wasn';t sure what we were doing and I wanted Sookie and Alcide to have a good impression of me. The dressed just stopped before my knee, and the back of it hung lose to the middle of mine. THere wasn't much clevage, but enough to tell that I could have lots. I didn't do much to my hair other then make it straight and put just a little make up on. I dug threw my bag a little more to see what shoes that were in there. Eric had deffiently packed for all ocations. There were sandles, boots and pumps. I smiled when I picked up a gorgeous pair of black stilletoe pumps. I slipped them on and they were perfect for my outfit.

I pulled my bedroom door closed as I walked into the small living room of the hotel suit we were sharing. Eric sat on the couch. He didn't move or maske a sound. He was just staring at something outside the window. I took this as my chance to look him over and to make sure that my outfit would match his. We were both dressed in all black, except for he was wearing a tight black sweater and black jeans. I cleared my throat and his eyes shot over to my direction. He smirked and stood up. It only took him a few steps to cross the living room and stand about a food away from me.

He looked over my outfit and smiled down at me with approval. "Ready I assume?" i nodded and smiled at him. He took a step closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wasn't sure what to do but the second his hands touched me my body quivered again at the thought of what we had just gone threw. Eric smirked down at me. He closed his eyes as if he was enjoying something, and I stood there waiting for him to come back to reality.

"You still smell like me, like sex," He smirked again and started to wal away to the door. I couldn't help but smirk myself as I walked out fo the hotel room and continued down the hall with Eric.

I followed Eric int othe elevator and wondered why he picked to go to the highest floor. I just assumed that they were rooming up there and thought nothing of it. When the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened I screamed. I could see all over the city of Jackson. Eric walked on to the roof without a problem and looked back at me with a look of confusion.

"Why are we here?" I hadn't moved from the elevator wall as I clung to the rails that were in there. I could feel my knees shaking and the color draining from my face.

"We are going to go see Sookie and Alcide," Eric held out his hand towards me to accept, but I couldn't move. After a moment Eric realized that something was wrong and walked back towards me.

"What is wrong?" Eric's voice was cool but there was a tone of irritence in the background.

"Eric, I'm terrified of heights. I can't do this, I can't move," My voice cracked with panic as I looked out over the dark city.

Eric stepped clsoer to me and placed his hand on top of mine.

"I won't let anything happen. You wont fall or anything. I promise," He pulled my fingers off of the railing and started working on the other hand. When he was finished my back was still pressed against the wall. He slid an arm under my shoulders and slwoly pulled me away from the elevator. I tried to tell my feet to move atleast a little bit, but my legs wouldn't work. Eric dragged me to the middle of the roof where he stood with no problem.

The wind was blowing my hair everywhere and I stood freezing and terrified of what was going to happen next.

Eric pressed his body up against mine, and for a second I forgot that we were standing on the roof of a very tall building. He wrapped my arms around his neck and gave me a look. I clutched my hands behind his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Eric held me tightly to him and looked down at me.

He didnt say a single thing when I felt the wind around us starting to move faster. I closed my eyes and pressed my face up against his chest. I tried to count to 100, but I got lost in the first 10 numbers. A minute later we had stopped moving, yet I could still feel the wind whipping around me. There was a loud tapping noise. I heard the opening of something and then the voice of a southern girl.

"Eric what the hell are you doing?" She sounded spunky and with lots of attitude.

"Good evening Sookie, would you please invite me in. My coworker and I wouldn't like to be out here all night," Eric's voice was smooth and powerful. I didn't dare open my eyes cause if I was right, and we had actually just flown to where ever we were, then well , we weren't on the ground yet. I heard the foot steps of a man coming from the inside.

"Alicde, can you invite Eric in please. He's got to talk to us," Her southern voice was sweet now, and I ssumed that this was Sookie. There was a grunt from inside and then a male voice said "Fine, Eric please come in,"

Eric moved now and the wind moved around us slightly. When I felt solid ground on the bottom of my feet was when I finally lifted my head. I opened my eyes and Eric was lookingpast my shoulders. I released my grip from around his neck and turned to see the other two in the room. There was a small attractive blonde girl, that wore a cute summer dress. The other was a tall man who looked tough.

"Sookie, Alicde, this is the new dancer at Fangtasia, Nikki. Nikki this is Alicde and Sookie," As he made the introductions he pointed at each person. I shook hands with both of them.

"It's really nice to me ya, but Eric, why did you bring her with you, no offence," Sookie gave Eric a wondering look and I just nodded and smiled. Erics eyes were wicked as he looked Sookie over and smirked at her.

"What? I'm not allowed my own sex toy?" He said this so seriously I took a step away from him. I wasn't going to cause a scene infront of the people that I had just met, but both Sookie and Alcide gave me sympathetic looks.

"Uh, Nikki would you like to come get a drink with me in the kitchen while we let these two talk?" Alicde took a step forward to me and nodded in the direction of the open door. I nodded and followed him without one look over my shoulder. I followeed him into the kitchen and took a seat at the small kitchen table that was there.

"What would you like? i've got beer, pop, vod-"

"Vodka, I'll take a vodka," I felt bad for cutting him off but I wasn't in the mood to wait. I needed a nodded and served himself the same thing.

"So what's it like worknig for Eric?" Alcide had taken the seat next to me at the small round table and sipped on his drink. I thought for a moment.

"Well it's been fine I supose," There really wasn't much better answer other then that. The only time I had to complain about, just happened.

"Really? I've heard hes such an asshole. Really cruel and mean," Alcide took a sip of his drink. "Sookie says that he's always doing everything he can to get with her. He seems to not care that shes with Bill," He sounded a little bitter but I took a long sip of my drink when he finished. Great, That was just what I needed to hear after sleeping with my boss.

A moment later we were Sookie loudly saying, "No Eric, I love Bill. I don't want to be with you, would you just stop it!" We both heard her little stomping feet making their way towards the kitchen when Eric then said, "Oh just you wait, you'll want me soon enough,"

They both entered the room together. Sookie looked frustrated and Eric looked turned on but the frustration that Sookie held towards him. Alcide and I took one look at each other and both knocked back the rest of our drinks.

"Now that you two are finished, what are we going to do?" Alicde stood up and offered Sookie his seat. She nodded and took it from him. She pressed her palm to her forhead and thought hard.

"Well first of all, Nikki, I've got to take you back to the hotel. Sookie and I," Eric looked Sookie over and then looked at Alcide, "And Alcide, need to go do something important. Id like for you to wait for me there." Eric walked up and checked his watch as if it seemed like the most normal thing in the world.

My irritence was starting to grow into anger and I took a deep breath. Nothing good came out of ever getting mad at a vampire. I thought it over for a minute and figured that I'd just take myself back to the hotel. Eric and I each had our own key and I already knew the city.

I stood and smiled at Sookie and Alicde.

"It's ok Eric. I'll just take myself back to the hotel room," I didn't bother looking at him when I said this, and he didn't seem that interested in what I had to say. "Alicide, thanks for the drinkit was nice to meet you. Sookie, it was nice to meet you too," I smiled at both of them and looked at Alcide to show me where the door was.

I followed Alcide to see where the front door was. He opened the door for me and I walked threw it. I turned and thanked him again.

"Don't worry about it, anyone who had to put up with Eric as much as you seem to do, needs a drinking buddy everyonce in a while," We both laughed at what he said. We said goodbye and I heard the door close while I waited for the elevator.

Down on the street the air was warm and I was lucky that I didn't bring a jacket with me. There was only about 8 block between where I was now and the hotel thatwe were staying in. It was such a nice night ot that I thought walking might do me some good, since now all I did was drive everywhere.

I walked the blocks slowly, taking in the sights of my old city and enjoying the atmosphere of it. i came to the street where our hotel was on and noticed that there was a bar just on the corner of the street across from it. I looked down at the dress I was wearing and desided that I looked to good just to go back to the hotel like this.

In the clutch in my hand I had about 100 bucks that I didn't have in there before. I guessed Eric had slipped it in there while we were flying to go see Sookie and Alcide. The bar across the street seemed busy, but what the hell. I was going to have a drink on Eric that night - maybe even several


	10. Chapter 10

There was a line of shots infront of me. They ranged from tequilla to vodka to rum. I smiled down at the different colours and looked at the guys that were sitting next to me. They had the same 6 shots infront of them. I had spent the night drinking and talking with whoever came to sit at the bar near me. This time it was 2 guys around my age who were trying to enjoy their night off.

We cheersed our shots and downed them back. I was starting to lose track of how many I had consumed, but what mattered. My hotel was right across the road. We talked about different things, but when I told them that I was here working for a Vampire they didn't seem to believe me. We continued to BS about whatever came up and it was finally time for them to leave. They left after paying their tabs and mine. I thanked them and gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

I sat at the bar alone, sipping the Martini in front of my when I heard a familiar voice.

"Nikki? Nikole? Is that you?" i pressed my eyes shut and downed the rest of my glass. If I was going to get hit I was atleast not going to feel it til tomorrow. I turned to my left and saw Jack leaning against the bar looking at me.

"Hey Jack," I tried to give him a smile, but it only came out awkwardly. He took the stool next to me and looked me up and down.

"Well you're sure as hell lookin good," His voice was gruff and I did whatever I could not to acutally look at him. I nodded and looked like I was looking for someone.

"Here with a date?"

"Uh... Yah. I'm traveling with him, he's sorta my boss," I scanned the crowd pretending to search it.

"Oh and who's the guy?" I could tell in Jack's voice that he was mad and jealous.

"His name is Eric, and he's a vampire." I looked at Jack straight in the eye and hoped that he got the threat. He studied my face for a seocnd and only seemed to get more angry. He got up from his stool and pressed his side to me. He bent down to whisper in my ear.

"You slut. If you don't leave with me right now, i'll kill you. You think you can fucking leave me, I don't think so," Each word he said was worst then the first. I dug threw my clutch and slammed down 10 bucks for the martini.

Jack took my hand, making it look like he was holding it, but he was actually pulling me threw the club to the door. He didn't say a single thing to me til we got into his car.

"Who the fuck do you think you are leaving me like you did?" Jack yelled at the stearing wheel as he pulled out of the parking lot and started to make his way out of Jackson, where on the outskirts, was his apartment.

"Jack, please." My voice was pleading him

"Don't even fucknig start with me,"

We rode the rest of the time in silence until we got to his building. He gave me the look of 'If you scream, i'll hurt you even more,' as he came around to the passanger side of the car and opened my door. He grabbed my shoulder and dragged me to the elevator. We didn't encounter anyone on our way up so he didn't loosen his grip. He unlocked his front door and threw me inside.

I hit the ground hard, as a wave of pain trembled threw my body. Jack barely had the door closed when he came up to my side and kicked it hard. I felt the air being pushed out of my lungs and I gasped for air. I tried to stand up but he caught hold of my hair and started to drag me across the floor to his bedroom. When we got there he pulled me up by my hair and threw my on the bed. I could feel the tears starting to swell in my eyes as I watched Jack take off his jacket and then shirt.

"Jack, Don't do this. I'm sorry, Jack please," I coward as he took a step clsoer. He laughed down at me and punched me in the side of the head. I groaned as everything went black for a second and then came back to life. He knelt down on the bed and grabbed my hair again, and bringing his face close to mine.

"You're not getting away this time Nikki, no way in hell am I letting you go. Not until your dead,"

His voice was menacing and i closed my eyes. The tears that were sitting there started to fall down my cheeks as he punched me in the gut 3 or 4 times. I was starting to taste blood when he stopped. Jack stopped, I wwasn't exactly sure why, and walked out of the room. I heard him in the kitchen digging threw one of his drawers. A minute later he came in with a long sharp steak knife and I held my breath.

He pushed me down on the bed and straddled my stomach. He was pressing down with all his weight that I could barely breath. I felt his hand go up my skirt and then heard the cutting noise of fabric. Soon, the dress that was on me, was on the floor in peices. There were cuts along my legs and sides from where the knife had caught along the skin. Jack pressed his finger into one of the deep ones and I cried out in pain. I felt like he was sticking his finger into one of my muscles. Jack just laughed at my pain and lifted his finger to his mouth. Quickly, he licked the blood off of his finger and then paused. He turned and looked back down at me.

"You've got vamp blood in you," His eyes were wide. A smile came across his face as he jumped up and ran to the phone. I could barely move when I heard him on the phone to his friends, telling them he had me there and that I was filled with vampire blood. My mind raced to all the horrible things that could happen now.

Jack walked back into the room as if he was god. In his night stand he pulled out two sets of hand cuffs and then long strips of rope. He handcuffed each one of my hands down to the head board and then tied my legs down to the end of the bed. Once he was finished he stood back and looked at me, laying stretched out across his bed. Slowly he crawled onto the bed and ontop of me.

"It's so nice to be back with you babe," He pressed his lips against mine and forced a hard kiss against them. He ran his hand up my side and grabbed my breast roughly. I wimpered in pain as he did the same to the other one. The knife sat next to me on the bed while he grabbed at me.

There was a knock at the door and he stopped. I looked up at him with fear and all he did was smile. He went for the door and I could hear him talking to whoever was there. A minute later, three other men walked in with Jack. They all took their shirts and belts off.

"Jack, what are you doing?" I watched as he walked over to the side of the bed with the knife. He picked something off of the floor and then shoved it in my mouth. It was an old dirty sock. I gagged against it.

I felt the knife run along my hip and then my side. He had just cut off my underwear and bra. My eyes were blurry with tears but I could see the men starting to get a closer look at my private body.

With the knife, Jack made several cutts along my body near my veins. I started to feel faint at just the idea of it.

"Drink up boys, she's got vamp blood in her,"


	11. Chapter 11

I laid there, bound to the bed as Jack and his friends drank my blood. It was getting hard for me to keep my eyes open. I could only hear the slurping noise that were coming for the mouths of the men. For a moment I thought of Eric, and how I wished he had acutally taken me back to the hotel. My eyes started to fill with water when the thoughts of how he treated me while we were at Alcides came back. I was just some human to him.

I felt the knife dig into my skin again and my body went rigid. They had cut me so many times by now that I lost count, the alcohol in my system only made it easier for me to bleed. I passing in and out of conciousness when I realized that they men had left the room. I blinked a few times before I heard foot steps. I lifted my head up and looked at the open door, Jack stood in the door way with a wild look on his face. He ran and jumped onto the bed and hovered over my face.

"I'm so happy I found you, that vamp you're with must be old cause I've never felt like this before!" Jack rolled his eyes in pleasure. He looked down at me and pulled the sock out of my mouth. I gasped for air and closed my aching jaw. Jack pressed his lips against mine roughly and held them there for a long time. I could still smell and taste my blood on his lips. When he finally pulle away he looked at me again and laughed. I listend as Jack made his way out of the room and talked to the guys. They were planning on going out and look for some girls. I glanced out the window and noticed that it was light out. There was no way Eric could help me now.

The front door slammed and I didn't move for 10 minutes til I knew they were gone. On the bed there was still the knife and there were stains of my blood all over the matress and sheets. I tried to pull my hand out of the cuff it was i, but it was pulled tight. I kicked my legs and found out that they were tied down tightly too. My head hit the pillow in frustration. I needed to get out of here while I could.

There wasn't much in Jacks room that could help me other thne a phone. Eric would be sleeping for a while and the only other people I knew was Alcide and Sookie. When I was leaving last night Alcide had given me his car and I placed it in my clutch. I'm sure if i needed help he'd come.

My mind started to race away, trying to figure out a way to get out. The phone was only 5 feet from me, but when you can't move, it feels like a million. I didn't bother waisting my energy in kicking and moving around while I was thinking of what I was going to do. My right wrist, i noticed, had a slightly larger opening then the left one. I wriggled my wrist around in it but it would hurt, and maybe even brake my wrist if i still pulled it threw. But it was then that I desided that if I was wanting to get out any time soon, that I was going to have to pull it threw. I mean, I could deal with a broken wrist.

I bit my lip and tried to focus on what I was going to have to do. My hand was starting to pull threw and i could feel the bones and everything insdie of it starting to compress. I bit my lip harder, trying to ignore the pain. I pulled my hand threw more and couldn't help myself but cry out loud. It hurt so bad. I jerked my wrist, hoping that it would make it come out sooner and I heard a snap. Seconds later my hand was bleeding and I could see the small bone sticking out of my hand. My lip started to bleed since I was pressed down on it so hard. I looked away and lanked my wrist again. There was another snapping noise and pain that followed almost instintaniously.

The last pull did the trick and my wrist was free. I wasn't sure how much I was going to be able to move my hand, but I had to move it enough to undo the other cuff. My fingers barely moved, and when they did pain shot up my arm but I bit my lip harder and cried as I moved my fingers. It didn't take that long to get my other hand out. I sat up and craddled my broken wrist and hand to my stomach. With my good hand I started to cut the rope with the knife that was next to me.

When I finally stood up I was light headed and could barely walk. My sides and stomach hurt from all the hits and kicks that I had. I fell down on my knees and crawled over to my clutch. I found Alcides card and pit it inbewteen my teeth. I crawled on all 4s to the other side of the room to the phone. I sat and grabbed the phone, punching in the numbers of Alcides cell into the phone.

I pressed the phone to my ear and listened to it ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end sounded tired and if it was any other occation I would have appologized and hung up.

"Alcide? This - This is Nikki, I met you last night," My voice stumbled out of my mouth and I started to cry.

"Oh hey Nikki, whats up?"

"I need your help, please," I started to cry ingo the reciver and heard Alcide asking what was wrong.

"My ex found me, i'm locked in his apartment. I never got back to the hotel last night, please help me," I heard the russling of keys from the other side of the front door.

"Alcide please!" I whispered into the phone.

"Where are you? I'm comnig for you?" I heard Alcide getting up and doing things on the other end of the phone.

"I'm in the ford building, out on the outskirts. Just off of Grove Rd., please hurry, they're back" I slammed the phone back on to its base.

I could hear the voices of the men and what sounded like 2 or 3 women. I jumped up and ran over to the bed, I grabbed the knife with my good hand and waited for who ever was going to come threw the oor first. It was one of Jacks friends. He stopped just inside the door and noticed I wasn't there. I flung myself at him with the knife out infront of me before he could move.

The knife got him in the stomach and instantly there was blood all over my hand snand himself. He yelled out for the other guys to come intot he room. I went to grab the knife before they got into the room, but someone's fist connected with my jaw. I slammed into the ground and hit my hand on the ground. I cried out and screamed. Jack came up and kicked me a couple of times in the ribs really hard. I spat out the blood that had come up into my mouth from my mid section. Jack kneled down next to me and punched me one last time in the head.


	12. Chapter 12

When I finally came back too I was wearing a large t-shirt that had bloodstains over it, which I was assuming my blood. I was sitting down in a chair. I tried to move myself but my hands were tied behind my back. There was another rope around my waist and one around each ankle keeping it there. I lifted my hea dand lookaed around me, this time there was Jack and 2 other guys. I was hoping that the girls took him to the hospital.

"So you're finally awake?" Jack came up and pulled a seat infront of me. I sat down on it and looked into my face. I didn't have the energy to plead or try and get free.

"I see you broke your hand, how was that?" A sick smile twisted onto his face and he had one of his friends behind me twist my broken hand. I screamed out and tears started flowing down my cheeks instantly. Jack and his friends laughed asI cried.

Jack wasn't wasiting any time when he punched me in the face again. I tasted more blood in my mouth and swollowed it down. One of Jacks friends came up and slapped me across the face. They high fived eachother and cursed. The third guy came up and punched me in the stomach. They all laughed and joked about it.

There was a knock on the door after 20 minutes of them punching and slapping me. Jack got up and walked too the door. I couldn't see who was there, but I knew as soon as I heard that southern voice who it was.

"Hey there big fella, I heard that there was a party happenin' here. Gonna invite a girl in?" It was Sookie. I hope Alcide was using her as a distraction.

"Well hello there, ofcourse come on in." Jack stepped aside and let Sookie in. Sookie walked in and looked as if she could fit the part as a tough biker. The sweet blonde girl that I saw last night, now had short black hair and was barely covered in black leather.

"Hey what are you doing?" I heard Jack yell and then the scuffle of feet. Jack came in with Alcide holding him in a firm grip. Alcide kicked down the back of Jacks knee and he fell to the ground. Sookie pulled a small gun from behind her and pointed it at the guys.

"Untie her," Sookie comanded at them while pulling the safty down. I could feel all three men standing behind me and none of them moved.

"Untie her you fucking pigs!" Sookies voice was more demanding this time. Sookie aimed the gun and shot one of the guys in the shoulder. It was loud and everyone jumped. The man who was shot fell to the ground screaming and Jack's other friends started to untie me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, i never said you could untie her!" Jack yelled at his friend and punched him in the face. Both men laid down on the ground and Jack grabbed my shoulders.

"Who the fuck do you think you are comnig into my house and shooting my friends!" Jack practically spit his words out at Sookie while he eyed both of them carefully.

"Who the fuck do you think you are hurtin this poor girl and keep her hostage?" There was attitude in Sookie's face and I almost smiled.

"I'm her boyfriends thats who!" Jack grabbed around my neck and pressed my throat. I opened my mouth and gasped for air. He pressed his other hand over my nose and mouth. I darted my eyse around wildly as I tried to breath.

"Stop it!" Sookie screamed and shot close to where Jack was standing. Alcide came up behind Sookie and took the gun. He walked up and started walking towards Jack. Jack knocked me to the ground and jumped over the chair. He started to fling punches towards Alcide. Luckily, Alcide dogded each one and then punched Jack once in the face.

Sookie ran up to me and started to untie my hands. As soon they were free we both went to work at untieing the rest of the restraints. Alcide made sure that all three men weren't moving before he came to help me up. He picked me up in his arms and held me as we left the apartment. We ran to the car once we were outside and we all go into Alcides truck.

I sat wrapped in Sookie's arms, crying and shaking. I wasn't sure if Jack was going to come back, but that wasn't somthing I wanted to think about. I was free and with the people who saved my life.

"Thank you so much for coming to get me, both of you," I looked up at Alcide and Sookie, over the cup of coffee in my hand. I was wrapped up in a blanket and sat on Alcides living room couch. Sookie sat next to me rubbing my back still and Alcide stood watching us.

"Anyone who has to work with Eric needs help at some point," Sookie smiled at me and tried to make me smile. I looked out the window and the sun would be set any minute now.

"Eric is probably going to be here soon," I looked down into my cup and took a sip of it.

"Well I hate to leave you with Eric, especially now, but as soon as he comes to get you we have to leave," I looked up at Sookie and tried to smile. It must have looked pathetic cause she frowened at me.

"See, Alcide and I have to go to an engagement party tonight for his ex Debby, she's a reaaal bitch. But we are going to try and stop her," Sookie glanced at Alcide who crossed his arms and gave her a look. There was a tap at the window and we all looked. Eric was hovering just outside the window and he didn't look happy.

Alcide opened the window and Eric was inside in a second. There was a cold grip around my neck and I couldn't breath anymore.

"Eric let her go!" I heard Sookie screaming at Eric and it wasn't til she did that I realzied that he had me pinned up against the wall. He was looking straight into my eyes and his eyes that once used to be so light seemed almost black.

"How dare you!" His voice sounded like a growl and his fangs were bared. "What kind of stupid human are you! You can't even get back to the hotel after you storm out of here!"

Eric pressed harder against my throat and everything was starting to get black and fuzzy. There was some more screaming and I felt something hard. I screamed and cluthced my hand.

The first thing I saw when everything wasn't fuzzy anymore was Sookies face looking into mine.

"Nikki, are you ok darlin?" She pulled the hair behind her ear and put both her hands around my face. I blinked a few times and then looked for Eric. Alcide had hinm by the scruff of the neck and was holding him against the wall.

"Eric! what are you thinking!" Sookie got up and started screaming at him. I scrambled to my feet and ran over to Eric.

"I hate you Eric!" I hit him in the chest and he looked down at me. I glared at him and continued to hit him. i pounded my fists against his chest. Eric just stood there looking down at me. After a moment I stopped and walked away from him.

"Alcide, can you take me back to the hotel please. I don't want to fly and I have nothing to wear," I looked out the window and felt more tears burning in my eyes. The last 24 hours had been some of the most horrifying and mesmerizing in my whole life.

Sookie draped her arm across my shoulders and pulled me to her side.

"Alcide, could we driver her back to the hotel and then go to Lou Pines?" I heard Alcide agree and grabbed his keys.

"Eric. Meet us at the club," Her voice was cold and I didn't once look back as we walked out of the apartment.

I craweled into the big hotel bed and wrapped the blanket around me. I finally felt safe and ok.


	13. Chapter 13

I must have slept like the dead cause when I woke up I realized I had slept threw the rest of the night, that whole day and half of that night. Eric wasn't in the hotel room, and I was left alone. There was no note, or anything for me to know where he was. The more I thought about it them more I didn't really care if I knew where he was. The idea of telling Eric to fuck off when I got back to Shreveport and Bon Temps was a constant thought.

I stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over my body letting all the dried blood and other impurities on my skin wash away. I wrapped the towel around myself and walked out othe the the living room area that came with our room was a huge TV. I sat down on the couch in my towel and turned the TV on. I flipped threw the channels not sure what I was going to find. There were different movies that I could order and TV shows too. There wasn't that much that entertained me on the telivision so I picked a movie. The introduction credits had just ended when there was a knock at the door. I paused the movie and held the towel tight around my chest. When I opend the door there was a man with dark hair looking back at me.

"Hello Miss, is Eric here please?" he asked for Eric in a strong southern accent. I wanted to tell him that him and the rest of his race could go to hell.

"No sorry, Erics gone. Not sure where he is," I rested against the side of the door and looked at him. He was deffiently vampire, and looked upset.

"Would you have any idea where Sookie is?" I wasn't expecting this question and raised my eyebrow to him

"Whose looking for her?" After all that Sookie had done for me I wasn't going to tell some random man where she was. He looked upset again and sighed in frustration.

"Bill," Bill finally said his name simply and then his face turned hard. "Can you please tell me where she is, I need to tell her to leave."

I wasn't quite surt how to react. I knew that she had been looking for him for a long time and that he had said some not very nice things to her.

"You know she's been looking for you? She went to a Were bar last night just to find out who kidnapped you," Bill clentched his fists at his sides and cursed.

"Is she ok? Where is she? Tell me where she is!" Bill came into the room, pushing me out of the way, and slammed the door behind himself. I opened my mouth to say something when Bill pushed me down ont theo couch. His fangs were out and he looked very unhappy.

"Where is she!" I closed my eyes, not wanting to be compelled. He growled and pressed me down onto the couch harder. He hovered over me and waited.

"I'm sure as hell not going to tell you where she is if you're treating me like this! Just wait til Eric finds out!" I hoped my threat worked and the response I got was only a growl of frustration.

It all happened very quickly but I knew exactly what was happening the second his fangs sunk into my skin. I didn't hold back and screamed as loud as I could. I was cut off by him pressing his hand over my mouth. I pressesd my body against Bills and wriggled around to try and free myself . Bill just used his other hand and pressed my shoulder down. He was starting to crush my broken hand and I screamed into his palm. I didn't hear anything but Bill did.

Bill stopped and looked at the door. Listening for a second, before he could move, Eric came in and threw him across the room hitting the wall opposite to me. Eric bared his fangs and growled a deep growl.

"Eric," Bills voice was morbid as my blood dripped from his face.

"Bill, what a nice suprise. I've been looking for you," Eric stood infront of me protectively and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who is this?" Bill pointed at me and wipped the back of his hand across his mouth. Eric looked down at me as I craddled my hand and let the tears flow freely down my cheek.

"This is Nikki, my new dancer for Fangtasia. She is mine," Eric said it as if I wasn't there. Last time I had checked I wasnt anybodies and tried to sit up in frustration. My head started to spin and I tried to move the wrong hand, I wimpered and laided back again. I'd have to wait to get made at Eric.

"She's had your blood," Bill said that oddly and I looked over at him. His brows were pressed together and he looked at Eric.

"Yes she has, and I've had hers. I can see you've had hers too," Eric made the first part sound almost happy, then hissed the last few words.

Bill smirked when he saw how displeased Eric was about him having my blood. As if I couldn't even be mad myself.

"Where is she?" Bill took a step closer and Ericstared him down.

"Who?"

"Sookie!"

"Ah, Sookie," Eric looked off as if remembering something. He smirked and a pleased look came on his face. I was sure he was remembering her, Eric seemed to have something with Sookie. As I watched Eric's face think of Sookie, I felt my own face frown. I barely knew Eric, but I couldn't denigh that I was attracted to him. An even more amused look came to play on Eric's face and he looked over his shoulder at me. Our eyes met for a second, and I remembered when we were in the shower. My body tingled all over amd then I looked away. I was upset and he needed to know that.

Bill moved quickly as he ran up to Eric and threw him over me and into the wall behind me. I curled myself into a ball and winced at the pain that my whole body felt. Everything was moving so fast I wasn't sure what was happening. I felt the touch of cool hands and my body then moved quickly with the hands.

When everything had finally stopped Bill had a hold of me and it was around my throat.


	14. Chapter 14

"Put her down!" Eric's voice roared threw the small room and bounced off the walls and came back at me. The balls of my feets were still on the ground and I tried to suport myself from that. It wasn't doing much good since Bill lifted me up just a little higher once he noticed what I was doing. I could see the anger that was in Eric's eyes. It reflected Bills perfectly well.

"I don't have to listen to you. I renounced my loyalty from Sophie Ann and now will work for Russel." Bill smirked an unappitising look and lifted me just a little higher up. The tips of my toes were on the ground. I kicked my legs and hoped that I could some how get out of the grip of him.

Eric's face went blank when Bill said that. His eyes shifted to me. My face must have been slowly turning purple because he took a step closer.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! I am your sherrif! I made you who you are now!" Bill laughed as Eric said this and just shook his head. The grip around my neck tightened a little more and I was starting to see dots in my feild of vision.

"Eric, you think you canget whatever you want from intimidation. I will not give in, either will Sookie,"

"She will be with me sooner then you think," Eric's words sounded like acid to both of us.

There were dots in my feild of vison. I tried to claw at Bills hand with my own. Hoping that my nails and fingers could turn into claws to scratch at his hand with. There was no use though, he was a vampire and I couldn't hurt him. I used every bit of effort I had, but it was all useless. Bills eyes drifted towards me as if I was some bug irritating him. His face was straight and serious. He snorted and looked back at Eric.

"If you don't tell me where she is I'm going to kill her," Bill shook me likea doll and the grip around my throat tightened again. There was anxiety and fear building up in me. I could feel my chest growing tighter. My body was screaming at me for air, but there was nothing I could do about it. Eric stepped forward and looked between me and Bill. I opened my mouth to try and plead with Bill but nothing came out, only a choking rasp.

"Fine kill her, I dont care," Eric's eyes landed on Bill and he looked cool and nonchalant. Tears started to form at the sides of my eyes as the words played over and over again in my head. This really was going to be the end for me.

Bill raised an eyebrow and looked back at me.

"I do have another dancer at Fangtasia. Yvette is much more suitable for the position then she is," Eric pulled his phone out of his pocket and his fingers moved quickly across it's tiny keyboard. Bill smiled and looked up at me. My tears had reached his hand and were starting to soak it. Almost everything in my view was black.

I felt my body moving and then felt my feet be placed on the ground. The grip around my throat loosened and I fell to my knees on the floor. I clutched at my throat as I took in deep breaths that my body was desperatly needing. I let out a mix of coughs and sobs as the tears fell down my face faster. I couldn't get the thought of what Eric had just said out of my head.

When the black dots were out of my sight I looked up at eric. he wasn't looking at me just having a silent conversation with bill threw their eyes.

"Why'd you let her go? I thought you were going to kill her?" Eric jestured towards me but never actually looked at me. I felt my insides breaking apart. Everything was shattering inside me. The pain from my hand and throat were nothing compaired to the feeling in my chest. I had trusted Eric with my life and gave myself to him. He promised he'd never let anyone hurt me, but I guess that meant only human.

Bill laughed and looked down at me.

"Well she was starting to die there. And if I'm going to kill her I'd like for her to be wide awake for it. I want her to remember what it felt like to die just cause you won't tell me where Sookie is." Bills voice was cold and scary. I started to cry harder without any control. I was going to die right here cause of Eric. I wanted to lash out at him, but there was no way I could really hurt him. I felt destroyed on the inside. Every bit of me was hating Eric, but in the back of my mind I knew that I cared about him.

There wasn't any point in trying to run from them, I couldn't even make it to the door without one of them catching me.

I looked up at Bill who was watching Eric very closely. There was no emotion or remorse.

BIll grabbed at my hair and pulled me up by it. I didn't make a noise cause I know it wasn't worth it. Vampires were too cold to even care about a human. He pressed my back to his chest and tilted my head to the side. His lips were on my throat before I could even think. I felt the sharp pain of his teeth bite into my flesh again. It hurt but I wasn't going to let that ruin my somewhat composure. I could feel him starting to drain the life out of me. There were little droplets that I could feel that were slowly dripping down my throat.

I looked at Eric. His eyes were on me and watching me carefully. I felt tears starting to build at the corners of my eyes again but just blinked them away. no one was going to get the satisfaction of me crying or dying.

Bill clutched at me desperatley while he continued to drain the blood out of me. I was starting to feel weak. Below me my knees started to shake and then quickly buckled under me. Bill held me up. Everything around me was starting to fade and become black. I pressed my eyes closed and knew this was the end. I dug my nails into the palms of my hand and started to slip away.


	15. Chapter 15

My eyes fluttered slightly. Everything everywhere ached. I didn't want to move at all at the risk of feeling everything hurt. It only took a second for me to remember what had just happened. This must be what death is like. I thought heaven was suposed to be bright and beautiful - not dark like it was now. Maybe I had gone to hell? I mean I really wasnt the I greatest person out there. Sure I had done my fairshare of wrongfull deeds. But I didn't think I deserved hell. This is where Eric is going to come when he dies - for good.

Eric. I wasn't wanting to think of him, but he just nautrally slipped into my thoughts. I couldn't believe what had happened. I started to feel the pain inside now that I had felt last night. It hurt more then anything I had ever felt. I could feel everything starting to be ripped and pulled apart. My eyes started to water and i lifted my hand to wipe them away. Something tugged on my hand as I lifted it. There was somethimng cool that was holding my wrist. I opened my eyes to look down at my hands. Everything was still black. I blinked a few times but nothing changed.

I wriggled my shoulders and tried to move. Behind me there was something cold on my back and I realized that I was laying on my side. I started to slowly move different parts of my body and make sure everythig was there and working. It hurt, but I had to make sure everything was there. There was something around my waist to, holding down. It was cool and heavy.

Around me I could hear everything. Yet there was nothing. I heard the crawling of a little bug a little ways away. I lifted my broken hand up delicately but there was no pain. Carefully, i tried to move my wrist and somehow there was no pain. I lifted my arm up higher until it hit something hard. Above me there was a hard top. I must have been undersomething. A wall? A roof? It quickly dawned on me where I might be. With everything that I could I pressed up. There was a noise and the roof started to move. I dropped it and stayed very still for a second. I was in a coffin.

Across my chest, I could feel everything constricting. I was starting to pain. I breathed deeply and quickly. If I was in a coffin that meant that I was death. And if I was dead then my eyes shouldn't be open. If I was in a coffin and not dead, that meant I was a vampire. I wanted to scream. I pushed with all my might up against the lid and started to move. The restraint around my waist moved but still kept me tightly where I was. There was only a little light in the room that the coffin was in. A lamp over in the corner was on, yet I could see perfectly well. I turned and looked to see what was holding me down.

Eric lay there peacefully while he slept. His arm was drapped across me and he held my other wrist in his hand. The look on his face made him look so innocent and maybe even child like. But anyone who knew Eric knew that wasn't true. There was a noise from inside the room and I whipped my head around quickly to look at it. The blinds that covered the windows were starting to lift up and I could see the lights from outside. It was night time.

I leapt up quickly and jumped to the ground. I pushed Eric's arm off of me and turned around to look at him. I was so mad. The fact that Eric had made me into a vampire without even considering me made me want to steak him right there. His head started to turn and he looked up at me.

"Good evening sweetheart," He sat up and blinked his eyes a couple times. My mouth fell open and I was speachless.

"Good evening? Good evening? " I started to pace. My emotions were ready to explode. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eric strech as he got up out of his coffin. I stopped in mid step and looked at him. In true Eric form, he wasn't wearing a single thing. My eyes ran over his body quickly catching every part of him. My mind went blank from whatever it was that i was thinking and stared at him. My eyes finally came up to his face and he was watching me closely. An amused smirk played across his lips. This time I watched his eyes run their way over my body. I looked down at myself and noticed that I wasn't wearing anything other then a silky piece of langerie. It felt like my skin was starting to boil over.

"What the hell is this! Eric!" I jumped up and down as if I was having a temper tantrum. Eric's eyebrow raised in amusement as I watched a part of him twitch. I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at him.

"I'mt not exactly sure what you are talking about now," Eric took another step closer and watched me carefully.

"This!" I ran my hands in deminstration up and down my sides. "First of all I woke up in your coffin, and I swear to god if i'm a vampire I'm going to stake you right here!" I took the last few steps and was inches from Eric's face. His naked body or his incredible good looks wasn't going to stop me from getting mad at him.

"Second of all, what the hell am I wearing!" I could tell that Eric was getting excited by how angery I was and my nearness. I could feel the pressure of something of Eric's that was eagerly wanting me.

"What? You don't like what I put you in?" Eric raised his eyebrow and looked down at me. The nearness of him was making my skin tingle and I couldn't help myself as I took a deep breath in of his amazing smell.

"Why am I in this Eric! I was supoased to be dead, last time I checked I was being drained to death but your friend!" My hands found their way to my hips and rested them selves there. Eric smile down at me and looked at me , he stared into my eyes for a few seconds and then his face got a little more serious. He paused for a second, thne took a few steps away and grabbed the robe that was hanging over the edge of the chair. He slid his arms into the holes and tied it around the waist.

"Bill was going to leave you and let you die right in front of me. I could feel your pain threw the blood of yours that I've had. I was trying to make it seem that I didnt... need you. I wasn't actually going to let him kill you," Eric's voice sounded sencier but he could lie his way out of anything. I crossed my arms across my chest again and walked over to the chair to sit down.

"I'm finding that a little hard to believe Eric. You've lied and used me so many times in the last week that I've worked for you," Eric wondered around the room picking up certain things and lookin them over.

"You're going to tell me that, when I'm the one who saved you. I have you my blood and brought you back to life. The only reason that you are standing infront of me right now is cause the last second your heart stopped beating I gave you my blood," Eric put a book down and lookedback towards me.

"You've made me into a vampire!" my voice hit new octives as I screamed at Eric. HIs face was sderious at first and then started to crack. I watched as Ercis face started to turn and twist. His eyes lightened and he started to laugh. I looked at Eric while I felt my face curl into a frown.

"What are you laughing at!" I got up out of my chair and walked over to Eric who was leaning against the wall across from me. He looked down at me and laughed. He continued to laugh histarically. I was so angery that I could almost feel the steam coming out of my ears. I pushed Eric's shoulder to get his attention. That caught his attention finally and he looked down at me.

"Why did you make me into a vampire Eric? You should have just let me die!" I could feel the tears starting at the corner of my eyes. The thought of dying had come to my mind naturally a few times before, since everyone in my family was dead. I had learned how to deal with it all when I was young and knew that someday,yah, I too was going to die. But i hoped that there would be a time first where someone loved me and cared for me, but I guess that wasn't going to happen again.

Eric looked at me and his eyebrows furrowed.

"I didn't turn you into a vampire," He said it flatly and watched as I wiped the tears out of my eyes. He placed his hand on my shoulder and waited for me t turn and look at him. "I gave you so much of my 1000 year old blood that your sences are hightened. The thoguht did cross my mind but I wouldn't unless your life was at risk,"

i couldn't help but stare at him for what he just said. Some how the idea of my life not being at risk last night didnt make me feel any better.

"Eric, Bill nearly killed me and youre acting like it was nothing," I shook my head in shock and stalked out of the room. I had to get back to shreveport - anywhere away from Eric Northman.

"Where are you going?" I heard his foot steps following mine and just coniunted to walk faster.

"I'm leaving Eric. I want to go home and get the hell away from you!" I slammed my rooms door in his face, even though I knew that it wasn't going to keep him out. Sure enough a few seconds later the door was open and Eric was standing there looking at me.

"We have another meeting with Sookie and then we will go back together. I am not letting you travel alone. You seem to get into trouble rather easily," Eric came over and placed his hand on my shoulder. He tried to turn me around so that I could look at him but I shrugged it off. I had to stay mad at hima nd not give in.

"Fuck off Eric, " I felt him freeze for a moment and then everythi ng moved very quickly.

Eric had swirled me around so that I was facing him and then pushed me up against the wall. He pressed his whole body against mine and growled lowly. His mouth was hanging open just slightly and I could see the points of his fangs.

"Don't tell me to fuck off human, I'm your boss and a vampire. I will have no problem acutally killing you if you act like that to me again,"He was staring at me intently. I looked bakc at him trying to show that I wasn`t scared at all, even though I could feel it in my body. Eric leaned in and pressed his lips against mine roughly and kissed me with a hard passionate kiss. This completely threw my off my feet, and I reacted just as quickly as him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to hold him even closer. We stayed there, pressed against the wall and locked in a kiss for a while before he finally broke it. I panted into his ear and I could hear him doing the same into mine. He turned his face so he could look into my eyes.

``One last meeting then we will go home tonight. I promise,"

I nodded and watched him walk away to the door, where he gave me one last lingering look before going to get dressed himself.


	16. Chapter 16

I dressed slowly, thinking of thwe last couple of days. This would certainly be the last time I come to Jackson. I did the button on my jeans and looked in the mirrior there was no mark on my neck from where Bill had attacked me. I looked clean and healthy. I'd have to thank Eric for that sometime. I wasn't sure what to think about Sookie at this point. She was a great person and had helped me in times of trouble. But Eric wanted her more then anything else in the world it seemed. I grabbed my coat and walked into the living room where I sat to wait for Eric. There were stains fo blood on the groud from when the night before. It sent chills down my spine to think that it all actually happened. I was hoping that I could just pass it off as a dream and not acutally find any evidence that it happened.

I didn't even notice when Eric came out of his room fully dressed and ready to go. I was off in my own world. He tapped me on my shoulder to get my attention and I jumped. He smiled and held out his hand. I took it graciously and followed him to the door. Every where I looked there were drops of blood on the floor from the previous night and I figured it might just be better if I didn't loook down.

I followed Eric into the elevator and watched as he pushed the highest level button again. I could feel the anxiety starting in my chest and squeezed Eric's had hard. He didn't even look over when I dug my nails into the side of his hand, trying to calm myself. We came to the open clear night and it felt amazing to have the cool breeze brushing past my skin. I closed my eyes the second the doors opened and just let Eric lead me. He wrapped his arms around me again like the first time and then I felt the rushing air round.

Soon enough we were still yet the wind was still blowing past us quickly. Eric held on to me with one hand and I heard him tap on the window. It creaked open and there was the quiet murmur of a female voice. Eric pressed me to his chest again and told me to hold on. He went threw the window with me still attachted to him. Once my feet were on some solid ground I finally opened my eyes and let go of Eric.

"How ya feelin Nikki?" Sookie was the first one in the apartment that I saw and I smiled at her. Eric had mentioned to me before how she could read peoples thoughts so I tried to keep my mind as blank as I could.

"I'm feelin alot better now Sook, thanks again fot helping me." I smiled and I hoped she could read the sincerity of my thanks in my head. Sookie smiled at me and nodded. Eric had already left the room so it was only Sookie and I left in it.

"Uh Nikki, mind if I talk to you for a second?" Sookie took my hand and lead me over to the bed. I wasn't sure what this was about, but I went along with it.

"I hope you dont mind, but the last time I read your thoughts I heard all those horrible things that your boyfriend had done to you." She took my hand in hers again and placed her other hand on top of it. "Now I don't know Eric that well, but I know he can be a big softie sometimes, so you shouldn't have to worry about him ever hurting you." She smiled at me and I started to get nervous. I wondered if her and Alcide thought that I was dating Eric?

"Yes - oh darn sorry!" She answered the question straight out of my head and my eyes went wide. I had never heard of anything like this before and it was a complete shock to me to actually know that she could do it.

"So I'm the only one thats acutally 100% human here then?" I gave her a weird look and she gave me a weak smile. I nodded to myself and tried not to think of anything.

"Don't worry, I'm practicin on not listening to peoples thoughts unless I need to. Thats why I spend so much time with Bill and vampires in general. I cant hear their thoughts," We both heard foot steps at the end of what she said and looked towards the door. They were hard heavy footsteps so we both knew that it was Alcide coming. He stopped in the door way and looked at the both of us.

"Uh, Sook. You might want to come out here for this," He looked nervous and awkward at the same time. She got up and walked past him out fo the room. Alcide came in the room slowly, even though it was his own, and then sat down next to me.

"So how are you and Eric?" I wasn't really expecting this question from him and just looked at him for a second with a blank look on my face.

"Alcide, Eric and I aren't dating. " I said it bluntly and waited for his response. Alcide was quiet for a minute or two while the others were talking in the other room.

"Well if you aren't dating Eric then why are you here with him?" Alcide looked down at me with a confused look on his face and i couldn't blame him. I didnt even get why Eric brought me to Jackson with him.

"Well I'm not exactly too sure, but I better be getting paid for the shit I'm dealing with this trip!" By the end of the sentance I was laughing and Alcide joined me quickly.

"Well if you arne't dating him and don't know why you are here then you wanna leave them here and go get something to eat?" Alicde stood up and stuck his hands in his pockets. I looked up at his strong amazing body and then to his face. Even with the couple of days of stubble starting to be seen even more he looked like a little boy. It was hard not to smile up at him and jump at the thought of being with a human. I had just spent the last couple of days with Eric and it was starting to kill me. I jumped up and told him to get his things, I already had everything that I needed to leave. He snuck into the kitchen, past whoever was there and then met me at the door. He opened it quietly and we both snuck out.

We ran down the hall like children and then down the stairs to the front door. When we got to the street we started to walk along with the others that were going about their buisness. It was easy to be myself around Alcide and joke with him about things that Eric had no idea about. We came up to a popular resturant that was always busy in Jackson. I walked in first and noticed that I knew lots of the people that were working and started to talk to everyone. I made sure we didn't have to wait for hour and a half to get a table and were able to get a perfect table.

Alcide smiled at me while I told him about my life that I used to live here in Jackson. I told him about the different people i knew, and all the bars that I worked at.

"Well why did you leave then?" I wasn't expecting that question. I put the menu down and looked into my drink. Alcide asked again and I looked up at him with a weird expression.

"Uh I left here cause well of that douche bag boyfriend that you guys found me with. I was with him for a long time and then just desided that after he nearly killed me that it was time to leave," I took a sip of my drink and looked around the resturant. There were people everywhere. There were couples and groups of people all eating and drinking and having a good time.

Alcide just nodded his head as if he understood.

"What about you? Aren't you seein someone?" this time Alcide seemed akward as if he didn't want to tell me about it.

"Yah my last girlfriend Debbie, she's sorta crazy now," He looked down at his folded hands on the table and didn't say anything. I didn't say anything for a while, just watched everyone around us. Alcide seemed as if he was thinking and not sure what he was going to do, but I didnt disturb him. A bunch of people had pushed some of the tables over and had turned the music up louder so that they could dance around. I knew at that second how to make Alcide happier. I put my drink down and stood up, he looked at me with a weird look. I smiled a wicked smile and grabbed his hand.

"Come onn!" I tugged at him to get out of his chair.

"What?"

"We gotta dance come on! like hell i'm not going to have a fun night out while i'm here in Jackson!" Alcide stood up a second later and followed me onto the dance floor. I wans't sure how much he had danced before or if he even liked it, but i guess I was going to find out.

Alcide and I slipped threw the crowd quickly and started to dance next to the people we didn't know. We swayed to the music perfectly and it seemed that I fit into him just right. Alcide wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. I was so used to the coldness of Eric that it was almost a shock when Alcide was warm, even hot. It was hard not to press myself against him while we danced to the club music that played loudly. When the song was over I ran to the bar and got 2 shots of tequilla for us. I waved Alcide over and he looked down at the shots.

"Please tell me those are for us," A smile started to grow on his face and I couldn't help but smile back. I handed him one and picked up the other for myself. We clinked the shots together and knocked them back. I smashed my glass down on the bar top a second before Alcide did and we looked at eachother. Alcide smiled and called the bartender over and asked for another two. I shook my head and laughed at Alcide. I was happy I could hold my liquor too.

I was starting to loose count of how many songs we had danced for and how many shots that I had consumed. We started to watch as the people in the bar/resturant were starting to file out. When we went over to pay for our large bar tab, they said that they were going to be closing in 10 mniutes and that we needed to head out. Alcide asked what time it was. The bar tender laughed and said it was almost 3am.

I thought about the great fun that I had, it was deffiently one of the best nights that I've had in a long time. There was a lingering thought of Eric in the back of my mind and of what he was going to say when he finds me at the hotel wasted, but I didn't care. I couldn't help myself when my body was starting to crave companionship. Alcide seemed the same way. He had his arm around my shoulders permantly, and I had mine around his waist. We grabbed our things and started for the door.

I was starting to notice, while we stummbeld down the street, that Alcide was looking at me every few seconds. I wasn't thinking much of it until Alcide tugged my arm. I spun around and almost fell over. He caught me quickly and I was pressed up against his chest. My eyes traveled up his face and then to his eyes, they were staring back at me intently. I wasn't sure what was going to happen next but I could feel my body tingling. I watched his eyes travel down to my mouth and thne back up to my eyes. I didn't move as Alcide leaned in and kissed me. His lips were warm and comforting - it was hard not to resist it. I pressed my lips to his and started to wrap my arms around his neck.

Last time I had checked we were in the middle of the sidewalk with other people still walking around, but now everything was dark and I felt my back press up against something. I opened my eyes for the breif second that we gave each other to breath and saw that we were in an alley. I closed my eyes again when he pressed his lips against mine again. They were so addicting. I wrapped my arms around Alcides neck while he pressed me up against the wall. He lifted my legs up at the same time and hooked them around his waist. A chill ran down my spine as I wrapped my legs around Alcide. I could feel every part of his unexposed body pressing up against me. The more I thought about Alcide, the more I wanted him. He ran his hands up and down my sides grabbing at my hips and holding them to his primitivly.

I broke away from his lips and started to kiss down the side of his neck. I clutched at him as if I wasn't going to live threw what he was making me feel. Alcide moaned into my ear as I pulled at his shirt, no so secretly telling him I wanted him and his clothes on the ground - now. He started to tug at the waist of my jeans, silently telling me he wanted them off. I wasnt sure if there was anyone close or if anyone could see us, but that was the last thing that was on my mind. I hadn`t felt this alive for a long time. It felt that, with Alcide , our skin was on fire and each touch to my skin made me want him even more, some how hoping that he'd tame the fire that was building inside me and inside himself.

The top button of my jeans was undone quickly while I tugged his pants open. I paused for a second and Eric came to my mind. I wasn't sure why of all things I was thinking of Eric, but there was a strange part of me that was wishing that the person pressed up against me now was him. I pushed the thought from my mind and slowly ran my hand down into Alcides pants. His breath was heavy next to my ear and mine in his.

"What are you doing were?"

I heard the voice before I knew who it was, but once they were silent I knew exactly who it was.


	17. Chapter 17

"Eric! What are you doing here!"I jumped down from the wall and pushed Alcide away from me. He stummbeld back and then looked over at Eric.

"What do you think you are doing with my human, were?" Eric's voice was monotoned, but it was easy to tell that he wasn't pleased.

"That is none of your buisness vampire," Alcide took a step towards Eric and pointed a finger at him. "And she is not your human!" Alcide was far more wasted then I thought or he wasn't scared of Eric as everyone else was.

There was a quiet chuckle from Eric and I felt his eyes on me. I smoothed out my clothes and made sure everything was back in order before I started to walk towards the two of them.

"You don't scare me were, why don't you tuck your tail between your legs and run back to your pack," I couldn't see Erics face in the darkness but I knew there was a sly smirk playing on his lips.

"Yah well you dont scare me vamp, why don't you go back and try and get with Sookie like you always do - and not mess with someone who might actually want to be with you!" Erics face came into the light a little more as I took another step closer. It was blank now.

"Oh? And who would that be now?" He raised one of his sexy eyebrows and looked down at Alcide.

"Are you serious! CAn you not see what is right infront of you? I thought vamps were suposed to see better then humans and weres!" Alcide shook his head and took a step back. He looked around and noticed that I was next to the both of them. He turned back to Eric and clenched his fists at his side. "Nikki wants to be with you! Can't you tell! My god man!"

My jaw dropped and I looked at Alcide. I wasn't sure if I was more shocked or angery about what he had just said.

"Alcide! You have no place saying that! How dare you!" I yelled at him and placed my hands on my hips. Alcide turned to me with a confused look.

"Oh come on Nikki, just admit it! You're just like Sookie and want to be with a vampire who's going to treat you like shit!" I could feel Eric's eyes were burrowing into me. Part of me wanted to cry, part of me wanted to scream, the ohter part, the other part I listened to. I walked the last few steps over to Alcide and clenched my own fist as I got nearer. He just looked at me and wasn't expecting it when I swung my fist around and punched him in the face. My hand hurt once it connected with his hard jaw. I wanted to cry out in pain but couldn't now that I punched him.

Eric started to laugh loudly as he watched the look on Alcides face change from shoked to confused.

"What the fuck was that for?" Alcide yelled and took another step closer to me this tiem. Eric stopped laughing and watched him carefully.

"Well you weren't listening were, she didn't like what you were saying so she hit you. Isnt that how your people work?" Eric took a step closer because he must had known that something was wrong.

Alcide turned to Eric and started to tremble.

"Nikki, get back now." Eric's voice was serious and it felt like instinct to listen to him. I stepped back and watched as Alcides body started to tremble more and he turned to look at me. His eyes were red and reminded me of a wolves. I side stepped closer to Eric and he raised his arm out, with his hand reaching for me. I took another step and reached my hand out to Erics. Once his fingers were close enough they wrapped around me tightly. He pulled me to his side, and then slightly tucked me back behind himself. I looked past his shoulder and watched as Alcides body was convulsing now.

I couldn't help but squeeze Eric's hand as I watched Alcides body start to shape into a wolf. The whole process was rather quick and soon there was just a pile of clothes next to a very angery looking wolf.

"Eric whats he doing?" I whispered it into his arm as I peered from behind it.

"He's just changing into his were shape," He tilted his head slightly as he talked to me, yet he still kept his eyes on Alcide.

Alcide, now a wolf infront of us. Was growling and starting to walk closer to us. I started to step back even though Eric was between me and the wolf. Alcide lept forwards to jump at Eric. Eric's instinctively pushed me one way and then went the other way him self. I fell down feet away from where Alcide landed. Once the inital shock was starting to rub off I started to feel a pain in my side. I reached my hand around and felt blood. Below me there was a broken bottle that was now partly in my side. Eric and Alcide both notcied it and I saw the looks on both their faces. Eric's fangs slipped out instantly and Alcide started to grow.

Alcide turned to Eric and started to make his way to him. There was a louder growl this time from Alcide and he leapt at Eric. He missed Eric by a foot and the two of them started to hist and growl.

The pain in my side was starting to get worse and I looked at it again. There was blood all down myside and glass was sticking out. I lifted my shirt up and put the edge of it rolled in my mouth. With one hand I pulled the open wound open as much as I could and then used the other to start pulling glass out. I could feel my knees starting to quiver at the blood. I bit down on the shirt that was tucked in my mouth as I started to pull the shards out.

Each peice of glass shashed new cuts into me as I tried to take them out. I knew that I couldn't do it any more and stopped.

"Eric, I need your help!" I didn't ask very loudly but he was there in a second.

"What is it lover?" For the first time, there was a look of worry in his eyes. I looked up at him and could feel the tears starting to form in the corner of my eyes.

"Help me, I need the glass out," I lifted my shirt up higher so Eric could see. He didn't ask any questions or even think twice about it. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the wound on my side. Very gently he started to suck out the pieces of glass, even the small ones I couldn't see and spat them on to the ground.

Tears were running down my face by the time he was finished. It didn't hurt as much as it did when I was taking the peices out, but it still hurt. Eric took my hand gently and squeezed it. I looked up at him. I reached up to wipe the litle dropplets of blood that were sitting on the coner of his lips, but it never made it to his face. Alcide had taken Eric's moment of weakness and leaped at him.

Eric went flying far from me with the wolf on top. I screamed and tried to get to my feet. It was hard to scramble up with the pain in my side. BUt once I was up the wolf was still on top of Eric. I ran over to Eric to try and help. By the time I got to the two of them I still wasnt sure what I was going to do. i tried to grab at Alcide but he was moving quickly, just like Eric. I finally got a good grip on Alcide and pulled with all my might to get him off.

Alcide growled and turned. He snapped at me a few times, but missed each time. He swung his paw at me and the claws caught me on my cheek.

I felt the pain instantly and curled to my side on the ground. I screamed and my tears stung once they reached the gaps in my cheek that was now bleedly badly. Both vampire and wolf stoped moving. I wasn't sure what they were doing, but I think they were watching me.

"Leave. You've hurt her and now I've got to heal her" Eric's voice rang behind me and everything went silent after it. There was an animalistic grunt and the sound of steps of a dog leaving. Eric was at my side in an instant craddling me in his arm.

"Lover, Nikki, Nikki are you ok?" I pressed the side of my cheek that wasn't cut into Eric. I clutched at his shirt and cried into him.

"Nikki? I'm going to take you to the hospital, you've already had to much of my blood. You need to get looked after now," I wasn't sure, but everything started to get lighter and I think Eric was running. I hadn't ever been with him while he ran before and wished that it would have been a better ocation.

Once we got to the hospital they rushed me in. I lay with doctors and nurses standing above me while Eric stood next to me holding my hand tightly. Each time they poked and pradded into the cuts I would squeeze his hand.

"Sir, you need to leave. It would be best if you could wait in the waiting room, we have to give her blood and stich her up," The doctors voice came from the end of the bed. Even with my eyes closed I knew that Eric was standing at the head of the bed watching over me to make sure no one unless absolutley nessisary got close to me. The nurses must have been enjoying the eye candy of Eric, Viking war god in the ER.

"No, I'll levae if he leaves!" It was the first thing I had said since I got the cuts on my cheek. They had given me freezing in my cheek, but there was still pain.

"Miss, you've lost alot of blood. We need to give you blood and stich you up," I opened my eyes to look over and see the Doctor in her white coat holding on to her clipboard just a foot away. I thought it over in my head quickly and started to sit up. The doctor instantly leaned forward to push me back down but I waved away her hand and felt Erics cool hands hold me up.

"I. Dont. Care." I looked at her straight in the face and watched for her reaction. She paused and I waited for her to say something.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I like the idea of a vampire with you while we deal with blood," This time Eric squeezed my hand. I looked at him and he had a hard look on his face.

"Now you either fix me here where a human should be fixed, with my vampire with me - who might I add is over 1000 years old and very powerful - stay with me, or I'll go get help from the vampires since they seem to treat me better then humans do!" I swung my legs over the side of the bed as if I was getting ready to leave and watched as a smirk grew on Erics face.

The doctor paused for another second and walked away. I looked up at Eric and watched him and he slowly moved infront of me. He still had the smirk on his face.

"My vampire? What was that?" He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side slightly. I tried to smile and felt the pain shoot threw my face. I lightly pressed my hand to it and then looked back up at him.

"Well you are always calling me 'my human' as if you own me so I figured that if I was going to be your human, you should be my vampire," I looked up into his eyes and watched as a look I had never seen start to form in his eyes.

A smile was starting to get larger on Eric's face while he looked down at me, with almost an endearing look. I stared back up at him and then thought about what I must look like. I sat here, with a cut in my side and 3 long cuts across my cheek looking up to this incredibly sexy viking vampire. My eyes started to water again and I could feel insecurity starting to bud. I looked down and fiddled with the ring on my hand. I tried to blink the tears out of my eyes, but before I could get any farther the doctor came in with a bag of blood.

She hung it up next to my IV bag and was switching the tube that was connected to me from the IV bag to the blood one. Eric was still looking down at me with the same look in his eyes when I looked back up to him next.

THe nurse came in and asked me to lie down. She said she was going to start sewing up my cheek. I was starting to feel nervous about the whole idea of what I was going to look like and what it was going to feel like. I laid back and looked up at the ceiling. The light and the horrible ceiling tiles were replaced with Eric's face coming into view of my eyes. He smiled down at me while I squeezed his hands. I could feel them tugging at my cheek but stared up at Eric hoping that looking at him would make me feelbetter.

THey placed two large patches over my cheek to cover up the ow healing stiches. The sky was startin to get lighter and Eric was looking at his watch.

"The suns going to rise in 34 minutes, I need to get back to the hotel is thats ok,"

I nodded and started walking in the direction of the hotel. Eric caught up to my side in a second. He slid his arm around my shoulder and i cuddled to his side instinctively. I wrapped my arm around his waist and we followed in the same pace.

"Once we wake up tonight, we can go home. I promise,"

I smiled up at Eric again and watched the glimmer of something twinkle in his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

I tied the apron around my waist and slipped a pad of paper in it. Merlottes was busy and i could hear the music and people talking. I looked over to the kitchen window and saw Sookie standing there. We smiled at eachother and started to work.

"So I heard about what happened with Alcide and Eric," Sookie looked at me while i stood next to her at the window. I nodded and showed her my cheek. I still had a patch on top of it and the stiches were only a few days old. Eric knew that i felt embarrased about the scratches, but he tried to make me feel better. He offered his blood to me, but I told him that if i had anymore that I'd soon be dead - well undead like him.

"Yah, Alcide and I got a little to close and I guess Eric didn't like that," I lifted up a plate to help Sookie carry a bunch of stuff to a table. We placed everything on the table and asked if they needed anything else.

"Well are you dating Eric?" Sookies question was something I had been thinking myself too. I shrugged my shoulders and looked down. I guess Sookie noticed that it was a touchy topic and left it at that by walking over to her other tables. I did the same and grownd as Jessica put another group of men in my section. She mouthed the words sorry, and smiled.

I looked at the table of 5 men, who were young and attractive in a southern way. I walekd over to them and put a smile on my face.

"Hi, welcome to Merlottes, i'm Nikki what can I get for ya'll?" I pulled the note pad out of my pocket and looked at each of the men. They all looked at me intently and were smirking.

"What happened to your face?" One of the men in the corner asked and I looked down at the table top.

"Can I get ya'll something?" I asked again hopping that they would understand that I didn't want to talk about it. I wasn't paying attention when one of them made some comment about my face and started to laugh. I could feel the tears burning in the corner of my eyes. I hadn't ever been self consious about the way I looked unless there was a good reason like now. It was already hard enoguh to leave my apartment with out wanting to cry.

"Yah yuo can get us a better looking waitress!"

"Yah! One that isn't so hard on the eyes,"

My body started to tingle but I ignored the feeling and walked very quickly away from them into the back. I slammed the bathroom door behind me and stared at myself in the mirror. The only thing that I could see was the patch on my cheek. I ripped it off as my tears started to run down my cheeks. For the first time in a while, I felt ugly. I couldn't believe I actually came into work looking like this. I pressed my eyes tightly together, in hopes of when I opened my eyes that the long cuts with stiches would be gone.

I opened my eyes and saw the stiches still there. More tears started to run down my cheeks . There were noises that were coming from outside where the tables were, and I just assumed that it was Sam telling them to get out. There was a light kncok on the bathroom door.

"Go away!" I yelled in a sob threw the door and pressed the toilet paper in my hand to my eyes. I wanted to go home and cry, pull the blanket above my head and die. Eric had been working hard the last couple of days trrying to make me feel better, which was weird for him according to Pam. My thought were interupted by whoever was on the other side of the door knocking again and harder this time. I slidoff the counter and walked to the door. I unlocked it and pulled it open. I was so ready to start bitching out whoever was on the other side but I stopped in my tracks.

Eric stood there on the other side of the door with a worried look. At that moment every thing in the world didn't matter with Eric standing on the other side of the door. He pushed it open so he could come in and closed it behind him. Within seconds his arms were wrapped around me and mine were around him. I didn't hide anything now as I cried into his chest. Everything seemed to flow out so much easier with Eric standing there waiting to accept it all. He rubbed my back and said nothing while I clutched to him for dear life.

"Dont worry Lover, I dealt with them," Eric whispered into my ear and kissed the top of my head. He picked up a piece of toilet paper and gave it to me. I twisted around in his arms so that I was still in them and looked into the mirror. My scratches look irritated. I wipped the tears off of my face and then turned back around to look up at him.

"Why did you come here? I mean I'm more then happy that you're here but, don't you have to work tonight?" I looked up at him while I fiddled with the edge of his shirt. Since we had come back from Jackson, Eric had been working a ridiculous amount. I didnt see him for two days, but last night he stopped by my apartment to bring me flowers.

"I needed.. I wanted to come see you," There was the same look as before when he took me to the hospital. I smiled up at Eric. Over the last couple of days I realized how I missed being with him acutally. I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss. He wasn't expecting it but eagerly kissed me back. It was a soft gental kiss that I didn't know Eric could manage. He pulled away and smiled down at me. I was amazed at home warm and comforting his smile was.

"Come, lets go. I need to get back to Fangtasia, and you, lover, are off work," He looked at his watch and then back at me. I nodded and started to fix my hair. "Dont worry, you look beautiful" He kissed my cheek and told me he would meet me at his car. I walked out of the bathroom with out anything covering my stiches so everyone knew what was underneath it.

"Hey, Sookie. I'm leavin now. Eric's takin me with him," I pulled the strings from the bow of my apron and wrapped it up to put in my purse. When Sookie looked at me she had a serious look on her face.

"Nikki, how much blood have you had of Erics?" She sounded as serious as she looked.

"Uhm well he's saved me a couple of times for stuff, I don't know. why?" I was confused about what it had to do with anything.

"Just be careful, if you have to much of a vampires blood you'll become attracked to them," I looked at Sookie for a minute. "I just don't want Eric to use you like Bill used me, vampires are the best liars." A flood of emotions started to go threw me.

"What do you think Eric is using me and actually doesnt like me?" I crossed my arms across my chest and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"No, thats not it - I just want to make sure you dont go threw what I went threw," I could tell by the look on Sookies face that she meant only goodby it, but it still made me mad.

"Look, I'll see you later Sookie." I walked out of Merlottes slamming the door behind myself. Eric had pulled his car up just outside of the door and I crawled in and slammed the door.

"Eric, why do you come and see me - and why are you spending all this time with me?" I was catching him off guard but It was the only thing that was running threw my head.

"Where did that come from?" He looked at me while he spead down the road and on our way to Shreveport.

"Sookie said that i've had so much of your blood that i'm attracted to you cause of that and the only reason you're close to me is to used me," my fists were clenched to my sides.

"Well that can happen, but I do like to spend time with you," Eric kept his eyes on the road as he drove along. I didn't say anything and just stared out the window.

"Nikki, the last night when we were in Jackson Alicde said that you were.. in love with me...is that true?" Eric had stopped at a red light after 20 minutes of slience. I looked ovr at him and wasn't sure what to say. I could feel a little bit of anxiety building in my chest at the thought of what he was saying.

"Well uh - I mean I really enjoying spending time with you and uh - oh god..." I climbed out of the car when we got to Fangtasia and tried to not answer the question. We walked in threw the front door and Eric was on my heel. He was waiting for me to answer him but I wouldn't. I didn't say a single thing to anyone who was there.

I went straight for Eri'cs office. Eric closed the door behind himself and waited for me to answer.

"Ok fine! You win! I love you Eric! Happy? I've had enough embarassment for today," I threw my hands up in the air and gave up. There was no point in trying to fight it, I knew in my heart that I loved him and I just needed to admit it. Eric paused near the door and didn't say anything. He stood there for a second withouth moving, thinking maybe, and then he walked over to his desk and sat down behind it. I still stood in the middle of the office watching him to see what he was going to do next.

"Come here," He motioned for me to come over towards him and sit down on his lap. I walked over to him slowly, scared of what he was going to say now. From the stories that I've heard of Eric he was probably just going to tell me there was no way a vampire and human relationship could ever work. I could feel the anxiety building in my chest again now. I stopped infront of him and looked at him.

Eric took my hand and gently pulled me into his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and then one around my shoulder and brought ym face to his. He had a serious look on his face and I wasn't sure what to expect from him.

"Nikki, I've lived for a long time and I've never felt as I have with you then with anyone else." I looked down and tried to hide the anxiety that was in my chest. He pulled my chin up to look at him again and his eyes were smoldering.

"I love you," His voice had never sound as good as it did that second. I held my breath, not exactly sure how to react to what he had just said. "I never thought that I'd fall in love with a human, but... I love you,"

I felt like I was going to explode. My mind was racing and I couldnt even think about what he was saying. He had said he loved me right? Oh God. Eric's eyes were on me watching for what I was going to do. I wasn't even sure what I was going to do until I felt the tears starting to form in the corners of my eyes. Not again! I cursed myself for being so emotional sometimes. I stood up and started to walk away. But before I could get very far Eric was infront of me with his hands on his shoulders.

"Is that not what you wanted to hear?" There was a strange look of sadness that had come over his face as he looked down at me.

"Of corse that's what I want to hear! I just don't know how to react, look at me, I'm starting to cry AGAIN!" I wipped at the tears that were sitting at the corners of my eyes and wished that they would just go away.

"Then why are you running?" Erics question didn't stump me. I knew exactly why I was running from the man who had just told me that he loved me.

"Cause I'm scared Eric," I looked at him now with a serious look, "I'm scared I'll get hurt. Every time someone says that they love me I get hurt, really badly. And I'm hoping that it wont happen with you. But this is my natural reaction," Eric looked down at me as I told him my thought. I knew he'd be happy that I was acutally telling him the truth.

The tall viking god that stood infront of me crouched down and got down on both his knees and took my hands in his.

"I promise I wont hurt you,"


	19. Chapter 19

My whole body was buzzing as I walked out into Fangtasia and walked towards my dancing platform. Eric sat regaly in his chair watching over everyone and his eyes were specifically on me. I leapt up ont the little stage and did one quick swing around the pole. There were cheers and howls from everyone that saw me come on stage. I waited for a second for my music to start and then I started to dance.

I swung around the pole with ease, without even looking at everyone else around me. My hips swayed with ease to the loud music with lots of bass that thudded threw my body. I looked threw the crowd with a seductive look and continued to sway and twist. I crouched down and then curved my way up and shook my ass. A few people whistled and i could feel everyones eyes on me. I gave a sexy smirk and twisted again letting everyone see my back. I watched as people talked about me, and commented about the 'dancer with stiches on her face'. I tried to ignore them and let myself get lost in the music.

I turne and looked over at Eric, who was only 10 feet away. His eyes were a mix of pleasure and love. I had never expected to see that from him before so I danced for him as if no one was there. He smirked at me while I curved and shook my ass to the music. I let my body flow with the music and see what would happen next. The song was starting to come to an end and I started to slow myself down.

When the song finished I stopped infront of everyone and gave a small bow. Everyone around me clapped and cheered as I started to walk off the stage. As I started to move threw the crowd, I went straight to the bar. I walked around the corner and started to pour myself my own drink and didn't even look at the bar tender. Once my cup was filled I picked it up and walked around the bar again. Eric was still sitting up on the main stage in his thrown. I started to make my way over to him threw the crowd.

Eric's eyes were still on me the whole time. I caught his with my own gaze and locked our sights on each other. I stepped past everyone that was dancing and talking on the floor. I didn't even look at the other people that were around me. It felt like it was only him and I in the bar. I stopped a few feet way from him and looked up at Eric. He was wearing a tight black muscle shirt and tight black jeans. He looked good enough to eat.

I took a sip of my drink and watched as some other girl tried to talk to Eric. He waved his hand and tried to tell her to go away. She kneeled next to him and was asking him if he could have sex with her. I took another few steps forward and then walked up the 2 steps so that I was standing on the main stage with him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap. I sat down with a little thud onto his lap and watched as the girl who was pleading to him look up at him with a pathetic face.

"I'll let you bite me! Please, I just love to have sex with vampires!" She was wearing a skimpy outfit and had lots of makeup on her face. Eric chuckled and smirked at her.

"The only human I'll be having sex with or biting will be this one," Lightly he pulled the hair back from my face so that the right side of my throat was exposed to him. He ran his finger tips down it lightly and sent chills down my spine. I couldn't help but giggle and wriggle in his lap. Eric leaned forward and pressed his lips to my neck right where my artery was. I sighed in pleasure and closed my eyes.

"With her?" the girl that was infront of Eric jumped up with a look of disgust on her face. "Since when did vampires date humans! this one is just a whore that was dancing on stage!" The girl shouted at me and looked outraged that Eric wanted me more then her. "She's ugly! She's got stiches all over her face and looks like someone beat the crap outta her!"

Everything was a blurr for a few seconds. Sunddenly I was sitting on the cold chair that Eric was once sitting on, and Eric was standing infront of me with his hand around the girls throat. I thought nothing about what she said, growing up you deal with things like that, especially if you grow up in a bar.

"I will not have you talk to her like that," Eric growled and his body was rigid. Everyone in the bar had stopped moving and was looking at what Eric was doing. "You will appologize to my lover and I will never have you here again, now leave," Eric's fangs were out now and he growled at her. Carelessly he dropped the girl down to the ground. She crumbled down to th eground and looked up at Eric with horror in her eyes. SHe didn't say a word as she got up and ran out of the club.

Eric uickly turned around and looked at me sitting graciously in his chair. An incredibly sexy smirk came on to his face and he walked back up towards me.

"You look very sexy sitting in my thrown like that," He raised an eyebrow. I looked around and smiled. I could see everything in the bar and everyone was looking at me.

"Yes I quite like this spot acutally," I smiled up at him. He reached out his hand and I took it quickly. He swung my up in my arms and carried me bridal style.

"Eric! Where are you taking me!" I kicked my legs and looked around me. Eric smirked and walked threw the crowd of people without a problem.

"We are going back to my office, I need you now," There was a desire in his eyes that i hadn't seen for a long time as I looked into them. I could feel my own body starting to tingle and the want to be with Eric growing quickly. I started to pull at the thin shirt that I had on top of my bra off as we were still walking threw the crowd. I didn't care if people saw what I was doing, I wanted to be with Eric and there was no way in hell someone was going to stop me.

Eric tossed my shirt into the crowd of people that were around us and started to pull at the belt that held my shorts up. I leaned forward and started to kiss him along his neck, nipping and sucking at different parts. Eric groaned and started to move faster to his office. He kicked the door open and shut it quickly behind himself. As I waited the second for him to come back I started to undo my belt and unbutton my shorts. By the time Eric got back to me his shirt was off and I ran my hands over his cold hard, incredibly sexy, chest.

Eric moved slwoly as he back me up til my butt hit the desk and thne lifted me the few extra inches I needed to get on top of it. He spread my legs open and pressed his whole body against mine. I gasped at the contrast of his ice cold skin and my hot sweaty skin. My hands slid down his chest and I clawed at him. I started to fiddle with the buckle of his belt to get him out of them. As I did that, Eric reached around and uncliped the back of my bra.

Our lips were molding perfectly together and I couldn't get enough of him. He parted the top of his jeans and didn't even bother taking them off or my panties off when he pressed himself into me. I gasped and clutched at him again, begging for more already. Eric grunted as he started to move his hips back and forth. My body quivered in Eric's arms, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I trailed kisses down Eric's jaw and slowly down his neck. He started to moan and held me tightly up against himself.

"Bite me," He had just grunted the words but they were the best words I had heard all day. While Eric continued to thrust, I bit down into his neck with all the power my jaw could come up with. Eric moaned loudly as blood started to trail its way down his chest and into my mouth. I drank quickly, feeling the ecstacy of his blood and the pleasure of him combinding all at once. My body felt like it was electric and I clawed at him as I drank. The hole healed up quickly and when I leaned back I saw the trails of blood that were coming down his chest. I bent forward as Eric continued to do what he did best and slowlylicked the blood off of his chest. He moans each time my tongue touched his almost quivering chest.

His hand moved up to my face so he could lift it to his lips. Eric's tongue trailed it's way over my lips so gently that it sent chills down my spine. I pressed my lips to his with greed and let my tongue twist with his. Eric's hands were roaming everywhere, all over my body, touching everything. He ran his nails down my back hard enough for there to only be a little blood. I gasped into his mouth as he grabbed my butt and held me firmly against him.

Eric picked me up and started to move. I wasn't sure where, and didn't really care where he was moving me too as long as I was with him. He sat down in his office chair with me on top of him this time. He pulled away from me and gave me a wicked smile, which just made my body start buzzing even more. I looked down at Eric, who looked up at me, wanting to see what I could do myself.

I twisted my hips perfectly as I started to move up and down on him. Eric closed his eyes and bit his lip, leaning his head back into the head rest. I leaned back farther so that Eric could see everything. His eyes scanned my body as he gripped my hips evne harder. I moaned as I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. Sex wasn't sex unless it was with Eric Northman.

I opened my eyes and there was little droplets of blood on Eric's lip and chin from him biting his lip. I leaned forward so that I could kiss it off but before I could Eric moved me again. This time I was leaning over his desk with him thrusting from behind. I gasped at the feeling now and dug my nails into the hard wood of the desk. Eric had one hand caught up in my hair while the other held my hips to his. I moaned as he wnet back from hard to slow and begged him for more. He leaned over and started to lick up the blood that was coming from the scratches on my back. I quivered as I felt his lips and tongue traveling along my back.

I looked over my shoulder to Eric whose eyes were intenlly on me and his fangs were out. I looked at him and bit my own lip. I couldn't help but moan his name as he started to go faster and faster. I could barely breath and was gasping for breath.

"BIte me Eric, bite me," I gasped as I could feel my body shaking with pleasure. Eric grunted and leaned forward. He delicately pushed my hair out of the way and bit down in the nook of my neck. I gasped and couldn't resist the urge to scream his name. His arms were wrapped around me holidng me to him lovingly as he drank my blood.

When I felt him pull his fangs out of my skin and feel it heal back up from his blood being in me, I turned over. Eric had his eyes closed and was panting I pushed him into his desk chair. He sat down with a thud and kept his eyes closed. I sat down in his lap and curled myself in to a ball. Protectively, Eric wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly to his chets. I pressed my hot sweaty cheek to his cold chest as quivering after shocks shot threw my body.

"I love you," He kissed the top of my head as he finished his sentance and nuzzled his face into my messy hair.

"I love you too,"


	20. Chapter 20

I wasn't paying attention when I heard a little noise in the background as I slept. I wriggled around and tried to get a little more comfortable to get to sleep. I hoped that Eric was still with me when I woke up , as long as it was still dark out. I rolled over and last time I checked I couldn't roll over.

I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was laying in a bed that I didn't know. The room was dark. There was no light in the room but from the light of the moon I thought I could see the colour red on the walls. I pulled the blankets back, and was dressed in a skimpy little teddy. My mind emidiately went to Eric. He must have atleast brought me to where ever this place was. Hung over a chair next to me was a silky looking robe that I slipped on when I stood up.

There was coming from under the door, and I tiptoed carefuly over to it. If this was a vampire house then they would know that I was awake. I opened the door slightly and saw that there was just an empty hall here. I stepped out into it and started my way to the left, since the other way ended right there. There was the sound of music coming from some room and I followed the noise. The whole house was decorated in dark colours and had a very gothic feel to it. I walked past a room with a coffin and a large closet. The door was wide open and I looked in. The room was a pale pink and there was clothes and shoes everywhere. Pam.

I followed the music more and came to a living room area where Pam was sitting with a lump of yarn next to her. Her hands were moving very quickly and she was knitting whatever she was wanting to.

"Well goodevening Nikki," Pam looked up at me casually and then looked back down at her hands. They were moving so fast that it was all just a blurr. The room was decorated in very lavish looking furniture with excentric looking art on the walls. Across the couch was a large flat screen TV that had the news on mute.

"Hi Pam." I sat down on the couch and looked at the tv wall unit. There was a state of the art sound system that was turned on. "This is beautiful music, who is it by?" Pam raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"Its one of Eric's CDs. I'm not exactly sure," I took this as my chance to ask where he was.

"Speaking of Eric, where is he?" I paused awkwardly and looked around the room again. "Where am I?" I gave her a sheepish grin and hoped she'd be nice.

"Eric brought you here and changed you," Her eyes lingered over my body while she smirked. After a few seconds here eyes finally came back up to my face. "He had some buisness to take care of with the Queen, and told me to take care of you. This is Eric's house by the way. He put you in his bed, must really be special for him to bring you here , especially there," She looked back down at her knitting and was already almost done a scarf.

"Do youknow when he'll be back?" The house was cold and I wrapped my self up more in the silky robe, even though it barely covered anything.

"Probably tomorrow night. If not he'll be back right before dawn," Pam glanced up at the TV and muted the music, and turned the TV off mute. I directed my attention to the TV just like her and listend to the news reporter.

"Breaking news, vampire hierarchy, Queen Sophie Ann Leclerq, was recently attacked by an anti-vampire group, earlier in the day. The vampire queen is fine now and is in hiding for the moment with some of the sherrifs from her area. Police are on the search for the perpatrators," The news reporter shuffled his papers on his desk and then looked back up to the camera. "In related news, there was an attack on the Shreveport vampire bar called Fangtasia,"

I sat up quickly and looked over at Pam. She was watching the tv intently too but seemed calm about it.

"Everyone got out of the bar unharmed and the police are on the search for the criminalss." The TV went black with the Pam quickly turned it back on to mute.

"Wheres Eric, Pam?" I sat up straight looking at Pam with my brows pushed together. Pam rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"I told you,he's with Sophie Ann. He's dealing with the attack that happened at Fangtasia," Pams voice was monotoned as she watched her fingers move like fire and she finished her second scarf since I had been in the room.

"Is he hurt?" I could feel a little bit of anxiety starting to build in my chest as I waited for Pam to answer me.

"He was hit with a few silver bullets," Pam didn't even look up from whats he was doing. I felt the breath catch in my lungs and I clutched the couch. "He was carrying you out to the car, since you were still asleep, and that was when he got hit. I think he drank a little from you to get back to normal,"

I hadn't noticed it till she mentioned it but on my wrist there were two little holes, that had scabbs over them. I ran my finger over them lightly and started to pick at the scab. I was starting to feel really nbad about what had happened. Eric was trying to make sure I was ok, and he got hit with the bullets. As Pam contiuned to knit, I sat there quietly thinking about what had all happened. This was all so suddenly that I wasn't sure what to understand or think about. There was a noise that came from outside but Pam didnt seem scared of it. I twitched as I looked around waiting to see what or who was there.

Eric came around the corner with a angery look on his face. His hands were balled up into fists next to his sides and there was dropplets of dried blood on his shirt. I leapt up and started to run to him. The look on his face changed when he finally saw me, it softened and when my arms wrapped around his waist he wrapped his around me.

"Eric are you ok? God, I feel so bad. Pam told me that you were taking me out to the car when you got hit with silver bullets!" I ran my eyes all over his face and then the rest of his body. I picked up each hand and examined it to make sure each finger was there. I lifted his shirt to look under itbut stopped me before I could pull it up any higher. He pushed my hands off his shirt, and straightrened it out.

"Yes," then he thought for a second and then growled "Yes." He started to pace back and forth through out the room. Pam put her knitting down and the stood and walked quickly to Erics side.

"How was seeing the queen?" Pams eyebrows were pushed together and she looked worried. Eric looked at each other and for a moment the two of them just stood there locked in each others gazes.

"Horrible. She was even more miserable then before! And she's heard about our new asset at the bar," Eric jut out his jaw towards me. "Her name has been circling threw the different were comunities. They are looking for her," He started to pace again and look around wildly. "They are requesting for her from the queen for you, in return give her a few were guards for her grounds,"

Pam looked at me while she crossed her arms across her chest. The look in her eyes was now causious. She started to step with Eric, Speaking quickly in some old language they both knew. Eric's voice went up and down loudly as he got angery at whatever Pam was saying. She argued back, flailing her arm in my direction. He pushed up his finger in her face and angerly told her something back. He took a step back and turned to start to pacing again. Eric's eyes lifted from the floor to meet mine and he had a sad look on his face.

"Nikki, pack your things. I need to atake you to see the Queen,"


	21. Chapter 21

"What why the hell would the queen need to see her?" Pam had switched back to english and looked just as outraged and confused as Eric looked. Eric just shook his head and started to walk away from us. Pam followed him at vampire speed when I walked behind him in my slow human speed. "Eric what did you do?" The look on Pams face grew even more worried as she watched him take a trueblood from the fridge at lightening speed and put it in the microwave.

"She was asking about the bar - ordering me to tell her everything that was happening at thebar. I tired not to tell her anything - but she is the queen!" Eric's fangs were out as he angerly told us about everything that had happened. He took the bottle out of the microwave and took a long sip. When he finally pulled the bottle from his lips half of it was gone. "She says she needs new entertainment," Eric seemed to continue to get madder and crushed the bottle in his hand.

"What do you mean she needs new entertainment?" My voice was just a croak over the two of them. They both looked at me. My eyes met with Pams first and she looked down to the ground. She ran her fingers threw her hair and turned around once. My eyes met with Erics. I could see the little droplets of blood that were in the corners of his eyes. He walked a few steps towards me and too my hands into his. Infront of me, the great strong intimidateing Eric, fell to his knees. He pressed my hands to his lips and kissed both of them gently.

I could feel the heart in my chest starting to break. If Eric was reacting like this, then it wasn't good. His eyes drifted up towards me and I could thne see the tear streaks of blood down his cheeks. I bent my head down towards his and kissed his cheeks gently. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and pressed his eyes together to shead a few more tears.

"I have to bring you to the Queen," He looked back up to me and gripped my hands tighter. "I tried to do everything I could, but it didn't matter to her. She wants you," He growled the last bit of his sentance and then looked over at Pam. "They threatened to kill you if I didn't bring her in,"

Pams eyes grew wide as she looked back and forth between Eric and I. Eric stood up an started to walk out of the room. His head was hung low and his brawd shoulders were draaped forward. We both stood still until Pam took a step towards me. "You go pack your things. I'll go talk to him, try to calm him down." She left the room before I could agree to anything. I stood there for a moment, looking at the trueblood that was on the floor in a mix of glass. I carefully stepped around it and started to walk towards the room that I had woken up in.

As I walked past the living room I heard Pam and Eric talking together in the same language that they were before. I didn't understand a word but could hear my name being thrown into the mix of ancient words. I shut the door behind me loudly and sat on the bed. There werea million thoughts that were running threw my head right now. I deffiently didn't like the idea of going to where ever the hell the queen was.

I opened up the cloest and saw a large room filled with clothes, shoes and whatever else anyone would need to look good. In one of the corners there were a couple of suit cases neatly next to eachother. I picked one up, and watched as the others fell over. The suit case was small, yet large enough for me to put enough clothes in for a week or so. I started packing up clothes that were in a seperate closet that had my name in it. It was filled wiht designer clothes, sexy clothes and shoes. If this was any other time then now, I would have been excited, but when I thought about what Eric had to do I started to feel the frown on my face.

I changed into a pair of jeans and whatever shirt that I could get my hands on first. The clothes fit me perfectly. I filled the suit case with different things, not sure what I'd exactly need. As I filled it, I thought about the queen. I had never met anyone close to royal, and I guess a vampire queen would be the first one I got to meet. From the other room, I couldn't hear them talking. For all I could tell they had left me alone in the house. Once my bag was full I zipped it up and sat on the bed for a moment.

Eric had done so much for me since I told him that I loved him. I wasn't sure if it was his way of trying to mess with me, or if he truely ment everything that he said and did. He took silver bullets for me as he tried to save me and there was a little tugg in my throat when I thought about it. The last time I thought I loved someone, the scars on my back were what caused it. A chill ran over my body when I then thought of that. From the hall way, I heard foot steps that were starting to make their way towards me. I stood up and lifted the bag off the bed to the floor. I pulled the handle out of the suitcase and started to wheel it too the door where I was soon expecting Eric or Pam to be standing. I opened the door and Eric stood there still with blood smears on his face.

"I'm sorry," He looked down at his feet and avoided my face. In a quick movement he picked up my suitcase and started to walk back down the hall way. I started to follow him and saw Pam sitting on the edge of her bed with her own bloody smears on her face. She didn't look at me, but she knew I was there. I turned my head and continued to walk down the hallway after Eric. He stood at his front door that was wide open. My suit case wasn't with him anymore, and the passanger door to his car was open. I walked past him without saying a single thing and got into the car. Before he could evenclose the door I slammed it shut behind me.

He sat next to me and looked at me. I could feel his eyes on my but I refused to look. This was what happened when I fell in love. I get beatin bruised and used. I crossed my arsm across my chest and staired straight out the windsheild. Eric started the car and said something to me when he pulled away from his house. Whatever it was, I ignored him and closed my eyes. This would be the last time I left myself get involved with Eric.


	22. Chapter 22

We rolledup infront of a very large house that was bright white and extravagent. Eric hadn't said a single thing the whole way there, which was a few hours. The dark sky was starting to get lighter and it was my sign that dawn was coming soon. This would be my chance to get way from Eric. Inside me I could feel my heart breaking as I thought of Eric and I. It may have only been a 2 weeks, but Eric had overcome my world and become the one thing that I could think of. A lump started to grow in my throat and I could hear the voice in the back of my head telling me that I shouldn't leave him, but I knew that it was the right thing to do.

Eric stopped the car and moved at human speed to get out of the car and make his way to the trunk. I got out slowly and stood just outside the car for a moment. He walked up to me and stood next to me silently for a minute. I didn't want to move, I didn't want him to move. I wanted the world to stop moving and everything just stop for us.

"Eric," I tried to make his name sound as normal as it could threw the lump in my throat. He was quickly in front of me with his hands on my cheeks and his forehead was pressed to me.

"I wish I didn't have to give you up," I could hear his heart breaking in his chest threw his voice. I closed my eyes and let the tears at the corners of my eyes roll down them. My tears ran over on to his fingers.

"We have to end this Eric if i'm going to be here for," I paused to let a sob break out from my chest, "How ever long she wants me," My tears were running down my cheeks faster now and I looked up into Erics ice blue eyes. I couldnt pull myself away from them.

"No. I want to be with you. I will not let her have you for ever, I promise," Eric looked feirce as he said this. As it repeated in my head it sounded more likehe was saying it to himself.

I lifted my arms up and wrapped them around his neck. With one arm he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and hugged him tightly. I didn't want to let go. I held on as if he was my last life line. Eric wrapped his arms around me and pressed me as close to him as he could without killing me. Everything that I had built up in the car was starting to crumble down. Eric needed me too much, and I needed him to much. My mind was racing a hundred miles an hour as Eric held me tightly, pressed up against the car.

Eric pulled his face out of my hair and looked at me. He pressed his lips to mine rugedly and kissed me. It was a kiss filled with passion, lust, yet also with sadness and fear. I kissed him back eagerly , wanting to saver each kiss andtouch. He tangled his fingers into my hair as I did the same to his. I finally pulled away when I started to feel far to light headed. I pressed my forehead to his while I panted. Erics fangs were out as I looked down at his lips.

"I'm going to miss the sound of your heart beat when it beats so fast," He trailed his fingers down my neck and looked at me. I knew what he wanted without him even having to ask. I tilted my head to the side and tried to look at him seductively even though my eyes were red and puffy. Eric gave me one last look over my face and then bit down on my neck. I felt the first enitial pain of his fangs peircing my skin, but soon turned to the pleasure that I got when he drank my blood.

My whole body tingled and I clutched to Eric. I couldn't help but grind myself into him as waves of pleasure started to run threw me. They were hitting me like waves, that were nearly knocking me over.

WHen Eric finally pulled away he licked his lips with greed. I pressed my lips to his and tasted my own blood on his lips. I licked my own lips and stared at Eric. He tilted his neck and looked at me with a side glance.

"Drink from me, drink lots. Then I'll be able to visit you in your dreams and then I'll be inside of you," His words were soft yet there was lots of meaning behind them.

I pressed my lips softly to his cheek, and then started to kiss my way down his neck. He closed his eyes and moaned a low sound. I kissed my way along his jaw and then slowly down his neck. Once I reached to a part in his neck that there would be blood flow I bit down hard. Eric moaned again before he held on to me tightly. I drank his blood deeply as I hoped that this would keep me close to him.

When I finally pulled away Eric was moaning and still clutching to me. I heard foot steps coming up from behind Eric and I looked over his shoulder quickly. There were 2 large men walking towards us. I grabbed Eric tightly and he took the hint quickly. He spun around to see what the two of them wanted and growled at them as they got closer.

"Mr. Northman, bring in your human in. The queen is getting impatient," The man crossed his arms across his chest and looked angery. His eyes went back and forth between Eric and I. The vampire guard didn't look to pleased about the fact that I was there. Eric looked at me and then picked up my suit case and took my hand.

I followed Eric threw the gates inside to see even more vampire guards standing around in all black uniforms with guns at their sides. I wasn't sure what they would be used for since a vampire could live threw a bullet wound, several for that matter. There were bright lights everywhere making the grounds light. THe building was huge as we made our way to the front doors. The front doors were tall great doors. Even Eric had to look up.

We walked threw the front doors and stopped just inside. The guards were checking my bag, while other ones patted us down. Eric glared at them as they felt up both of our bodies. They dug threw my bag as if it was trash and threw a few things on the floor. I could feel Eric's anger pulsing threw me. I looked at him with a pleading look, hoping that he'd understand that I felt what he was feeling. Once they were finished Eric took back my bag and I started to follow him threw the great foyer and off into another room.

We passed what looked like a living room and dinning room, along with lots of other rooms. I looked in at each of them, admiring the great peices of art or furniture that were everywhere - filling every room. We came to a closed door and Eric stopped just outside of it. He turned and looked at me. He must have felt the anxiety that was mixd with awe. He opneed his mouth about to say something, when his vampire sences kicked in and he heard something. Eric tilted his head slightly too the door and then sighed. He opened the door and stepped back for me to walk in.

Inside the room saw a very large desk with great large windows behind them. The walls wree lined with book cases that were filled to. The desk was filled with the normal home office things, printer, laptop computer, lamp, and papers all over it. Behind the desk in the large chair sat a very beautiful young woman. Her pale pale skin gave her away very quickly to be a vampire. She was in an all white buisness suit that still looked sexy and her bright red hair was curled perfectly.

"You took forever, I was starting to get even more bored with you Eric," Her voice was raspy as she raised an eyebrow at him. Next to me, Eric bowed slighytly and enclined his head as he talked to her.

"I'm sorry your magesty. It was harder getting here then I expected," He kept his eyes on the ground as the door shut behind us and I stood in the room with the two great vampires.

"Yah, whatever. If you were fucking you could have just told me," this caught me off guard and I watched as she twirled a peice of her hair between her fingers. She looked maybe only 16 or 17, but was obviously much older then that. Her eyes finally trailed away from Eric and fell upon me. I watched as her eyes scrutenized me carefully and ran themselves over my body several times over. She started to smile.

"Is this the girl?" She stood up and started to walk around the desk. She was wearing very tall high heels and took each step as if she were bare foot. The queen seemed about the same height as me. When she finally was standing infront of me I looked up at her the inch that her heels made her taller. I watched as her eyes scanned my face again. She took a step back and looked at Eric.

"Just as you discrbed," A smile started to form on her face as she looked back and forth between Eric and I. She waited for a second and staired at Eric with a weird look. I didn't understand it until she said something. "Well aren't you going to introduce her to me? I know you're a caveman but I didn't think it was that bad," She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

I felt inside me that Eric wasnt very pleased but ignored it the second he started to talk.

"Forgive me your magesty. This is Nikki. Nikki," he looked at me with a sad expression and thne quickly changed it and continued. "This is our magesty, the queen of Louisiana, Queen Sophie Ann,"


	23. Chapter 23

"Ok, enough with the introductions. I'm hungry," Sophie Ann grabbed my arm and whirlled me around so that my back was pressed against her quickly. Then slowly while watching Eric closely, she tilted my head and pulled my hair back lightly. She grazed her fingers slowly over my neck lightly and it sent a chill down my spine.

I could feel Erics eye's on me cloesly. He was watching how I was going to reached. I tried to hold myself together as much as I could before there was there harsh pain of Sophie Ann's fangs digging into my neck.

I looked forward. Eric's eyes met mine perfectly and he watched closely as I withered in pain. The feeling of life being sucked out of me bored me, and I didn't notice when she was taking it from me. I could slowly though, feel myself getting slower and weaker as the fight went on. My blood was being taken quickly, but how fst his lood was beign taken was even more mersmerising.

I started to feel dizzy as Sophine Ann started to drink deeply of my blood. I looked up at Eric for help but I knew that he couldn't do anything to help. His eyes were wide and were staring at me with amazment. I wanted to reach out ot him and tell him that I needed him but there was no way for me to. I watched as his eyes searched over my body closely and waited for me to wince with pain when I could feel that I was loosing to much. Eric clenched his jaw and turned to look away.

Finally, a few minutes later Sophie Ann pulled away and looked up at Eric.

"She's quite tasty Eric, no wonder you wanted to keep her all to yourself," She helped me stand up properly, but I quickly colapsed into the chair that was infront of her desk. On her desk was a white little napkin with tiny red dots all over it. I watched closely as she picked it up and started to dabb at the corners of her mouth. She wiped the excess off with it and then threw it back on to the desk.

My breaths were labourd and I looked back and forth between them. It looked like they were having a silent conversation just with their eyes.

"Well time for you to go. Goodnight Mr. Northman. I'll see you when I need you next," Sohpie Ann turned from him and waved over his shoulder as she walked back around her desk. She sat with no sound and raised an eyebrow when she noticed that Eric hadn't left yet. "Well what are you waiting for? Another war?" THere was a thick tone of sarcasm in her voice and she picked up a cell phone that was on the desk and started to play with it.

"Good day your magesty," Eric bowed to her and she just rolled her eyes. I watched Eric closely as he took another step towards me and looked down at me. I wanted to reach out and hug him, tell him goodbye and everything that I could before she told him to leave again. But Eric didn't step closer. The look on his face was hard and he turned quickly and walked out of the room. I could feel the shock as it set in on my face and waited for the door to close behind him before I looked over at Sophie Ann. She was still playing with her phone in her hands, clicking here and there and waiting for new messages to appear. Without even looking up she started a conversation with me.

"So whats it been like livin with that ass hole for the last while?" She smirked as she said it and finally looked up.

"Well it hasn't been that bad honestly, I mean I sorta like being with him." I tried to answer honestly without giving myself away for being in love with him. There was a weird look on Sohpie Anns face for a moment before she started to laugh.

"Really? I find that hard to believe!" She broke out into more laughter and wriggled in her chair. "Eric hates humans even more then I do! I highly doubt he actually loves your darling. I mean I love Hadley, who's my girlfriend, but humans are a different thing. I wouldn't consider Hadley human, well atleast she wont be for much longer," She smiled to herself lightly, and then turned back to me and watched the expressions change on my face.

I could feel a mix of emotions bubbling inside me, wanting to do all different kinds of things. The first one I noticed the most was that tears that were starting to form in the corners of my eyes. I wasn't sure what she was going to do when I felt the tears falling down my cheeks. I looked over at Sophie Ann and watched her as she watched me. Slowly she pulled open her desk drawer and pulled somethinmg white out from it. Sophia Ann came around the desk slowly with a clean hankercheif. She reached out and placed it infront of my face.

"Here you go. Men are disgusting pigs. Thats why I rarely bother with them any more," She waved her hand threw the air as if it was the most normal thing ever. THe sound that came out of her lungs sorta sounded like a sigh but then she moved very quickly back behind the desk.

"I've got a room set up for you, Hadley and I are in my bedroom and then you will have the room right across the hall from us," Sophie Ann opened up her desk drawer again and then pulled a key out with a beautiful feather that was attatched to it. She dropped it on the desk infront of me.

I was suprised that the queen was being so nice to me and I picked up the key lightly and started to follow her to where our rooms were. I watched as she walked elegantly down the hallways with all the people who were in the halls stopping and bowing to her. She ignored everyone that we walked passed,as if they were just part of the wall.

She stopped at a huge set of double doors that were made with very dark coloured wood that made me think of something very old. WIth her long elegant fingers she pointed to the door across from it. It was much more plain then hers, but I assumed that this one was mine. I unlocked the door quickly and made my way into the room. The room itself was rather plane, but still very large and with lots of large peices of furniture.

Next to the set of six large drawers there was my suit case sitting neatly there. I walked over to it and unzipped it open. There were ots of different things that I had put in it that I wasn't sure what I wanted but as I started to unpack the clothes I noticed that there were already some there. I checked the size and saw that the price tags were all still on them. The thought finally came into my head of Sophie Ann buying these clothes for me.

I hung up sweaters next to kimmpy peices of langerie and stared into the closet to see the contrast of long peices of cloting and the very short ones. Once everything was away I walked over to the bed and pulled down the blankets. The pillows, every single one of them, was full and thick. The sheets that lined the bed were made of silk and the duvet was covered in a rich silk fabric. I started to pull off my own set of clothes, dropping them on to the floor and not caring.

Once I was iniside the covers held my body in a hug. I was supirsed that there was a feeling of security. Since I had first met Eric things in my life had brecome so chaotic and wild that I wasn't sure what I was even doing half the time. I closed my eyes and thought for a minute. Eric made me feel things that no one else ever had. I couldn't help but smile even when his name came into my mind.

I pressed my cheek against the cool silk pillow and it made me think even more about Eric. I fell asleep thinking of him, hoping that he was doing the same.


	24. Chapter 24

Days passed and I still hadn't felt anything from Eric. There were no dreams like he said there would be, yet the attraction I had to him made my mind wander off several times a day. Even when I sat next to the Queen and her other humans my mind was always on Eric.

I was learning how to stay safe in the queens home. Only speak when spoken too, laugh every time the queen makes and joke, and look angery when someone did something wrong. Hadley had told me everything that I needed to know, and I hoped that it would be the right things. I mean she's lived this long here that she must have done something right.

It was a day later when Hadley, my new found friend, came running into my room. I was watching the sun rise and was trying to remember the last time I had actually seen one. My world had been flipped around from day to night and now I lived in the darkness.

"Nikki! This is so exciting!" Hadley slammed the door behind herself and ran and leapt up onto my bed. She had a large smile on her face and seemed ridiculously happy.

"What?"

"Sohpie just told me that theres a ball thing this up coming night. Some thing about royal vampires, and we are invited since we are in the queens party! Oh we get to go find dresses today, she gave me her credit card and the keys to her car!" Hadley rolled around the bed with a large smile on her face as if she was a little girl.

"Really?" I sat up, my first thoughts going straight to Eric and praying that he'd be there. "Well what are we waiting for!" The little girl inside of me couldn't hide the fact that I was excited for the ball to. Growing up I had never done anything like this before, and now living in a huge lavish house with a queen vampire I acutally got the chance to.

I got up out of the bed and started to chance into something to go out in. I was in my pajamas but Hadley was in some sexy langerie since she had just come from Sophie Anns room. I pulled my pants on and and then pulled a t-shirt on. Thoughts ran quickly threw my head of what was going to happen tonight. I had never experienced something like this and the idea was exciting.

By the time I turned around Hadley was already dressed in my clothes. I didn't think twice about this since it was becoming a normal thing for us to be wearing eachothers things. I followed Hadley into her bedroom where she slid on a pair of shoes and started towards her dresser with her car keys on the top. When we made our way to the garadge we slide into one of Sohpie Anns cars.

Outside everything was bright, much brighter then everything that I was used to. Together Hadley and I turned the music loud and sang along to the random songs on the radio. Some we knew and others we just made up our own words. It was good to feel human again, to be out and having fun with another huamn, during the day too. It seemed like a weird thing to me now.

We drove for about an hour before we pulled up infront of a strip mall filled with different clothing stores. They were all ones that were for getting dresses for the kind of ocation that tonight was going to be. The first one, called Ivory, which was some bridal store but carried cocktail dresses to was the cloests to where we parked so we went in there. Hadley wondered off to admire the wedding dresses while I went straight for the black sexy dresses. After she had wondered around the store for 10 minutes and finally found me I told her it was time to go.

"Why?" Her face had this weird confused look on it, or it could have been from the sun that was shining in from outside.

"Because I've already tried on all these dresses and if they didn't look good on me then they wouldn't look good on you!" I linked my arm with her's harmlessly and walked out of the door.

It wasn't until we made our way to the 4th shop that we finally found things that looked good on us. Hadley found a beautiful crimson and white coloured dress. It fit every one of her curves perfectly and showed off just the right about of skin. She stood in the mirror admiring herself and said how Sophie Ann loved these two colours and that she had found a dress where they were together shed have a trouble keeping Sophie Ann approperiate tonight at the ball. I smiled and watched as her eyes twinkled as she thought of the Queen. From inside I could feel a weird aching feeling, a feeling that was pulling me down. Finally it driffted into my head, Eric... My heart started to tug when I thought of him. Since I had been with Sophine Ann I hadn't felt the feelings of Eric like he promised me...I blinked the tears that were forming in the corners of my eyes away and stood up and walked to the counter to pay for Hadleys dress while the lady boxed it up.

Hadley seemed over-joyed that she found the perfect dress and now according to her it was my time. We went threw thre last couple of stores until I found it. It was the most amazing dress I had ever seen. It was all black, made of silk and hugged me in all the right places. I turned around to see the back of the dress sinking low to expose almost all of my back. The dress was only held up by 2 thin straps on my shoulders and dove down deep in the front to give me lots of clevage. I couldn't help but smile at how damn good I looked.

"Oh my god! Nikki! You loook soooo amazing! I hope Eric's there to see you!" Hadley had paid for the dress and was carrying it over to me as I dressed. She noticed the expression on my face change and looked at me for a moment.

"Whats wrong?"

"Eric doesn't...contact me anymore, he's over me now and on to his new fling now," I pulled my purse onto my shoulder and walked out of the store.

The whole ride home was a long and quiet one.


	25. Chapter 25

From up in my room I could hear the loud music and all the people talking floors below me. I was stairing at myself in the mirror fixing last things that I had already fixed a hundred times before. I didn't want to go down there for the fact that Eric might be there. Eric. Ugh. Everytime I tohught of him my heart tugged in weird directions that made me feel a hundred different emotions. From behind me there was a weird noise and i turned. Hadley stood there looking amazing.

"Come on, I'm not going down there without you - and Sophie Ann will kill me if I don't come down there!" She walked quickly over to me and stood next to me looking in the mirror at herself.

"Hadley I don't want the risk of seeing him..." I started out but before I could go any further I felt an excitement that started to build from inside me. I had no idea where it was coming from until I remembered what Eric said. I could feel his excitement, i could feel his joy. That meant that he was near. I couldnt hide the smile that was starting to form on my face. Hadley must have realized what I was smiling at and ran out of the room with me as fast as she could in 4 inch heels.

We walked down the stairs together elegantly, holding eachothers hands scanning the crowd for Eric. All the vampires and humans were dressed in top of the line clothes and looked as if they were all royalty - which here wasn't that much of a shock. I let the emotions that were filling me guide me to where I thought Eric was. Then finally I spotted him there. Eric stood like a viking statue that oozed sex and danger. His blonde hair was slicked back and the black suit that he was wearing showed off his body perfectly. There was a smile on his face, and even from there I could see the fangs that had given me so much pain and pleasure.

It felt like I was burning inside. So many emotions ran threw me that I couldn't even pick the right one. I took a step forward when Eric finally looked over at me. He was smiling. I smiled as our eyes made contact. His eyes ran over my face, then my body. I waitied for him to finish looking at me, I knew he'd like what he was going to see. I felt a burning inisde now, one that was mixed with desire and lust but he frowned when his eyse made their way back to my face and pulled someone who was at his side closer. Sookie.

Sookie wrapped her arm around Erics waist, smilling up at him. I couldn't help but let me jaw drop. I stopped in my mid step and froze my body. People who were walking around me bumped into my and cursed as I stood there just staring. I blinked trying to hide back the tears again, but this time it wasnt working. I turned quickly and started to walk out of the room. I knew that I couldnt go up to my room and hide so I looked for Sohpie Ann and Hadley.

They stood together perfectly, like a happy couple that looked gorgeous together. When I made my presence known, Sohpie introduced me to the other vampires that she was talking to and handed me a drink. I wasn't sure was it was but after a sip of it I could tell it was a very strong martini. Hadley had one in her hand to and seemed to be enjoying the drinks.

Every time a waiter walked by I would finish my drink quickly and grabb another one from him. I needed to numb the pain of the Eric being there and the fact that being this close to him still let me bew effected by him. After each drink I had, the connection was starting to get weaker and weaker and I started to have a good time. One of the vampires that Sohpie Ann had been talking to tok a step closer to me and started to talk to me more. I laughed at his jokes and didn't shy away from the fact that his fangs were out or his cold touch. He seemed to be enjoying that.

"Would you like to come to somewhere more private with me?" He had a thick english accent but I nodded after Sophie Ann gave her nod of approval. I took his hand that was out streched to me and followed him. He started to go up the stairs and I jsut took each step that came at me. I wasn't sure of where we were going but stumbled after him. A door opened and I heard it click after me when I stummbled in.

The vampire pressed his body up against mine and kissed me hard. I kissed back but when I tried to move he wouldn't let me. I pushed him and nothing happened. When he finally pulled his lips from mine he pushed me backwards. I screamed but before much more could come out his hand was over my mouth. My back hit the bed and i was releaved that it wasnt going to hit floor. Now that the vampire was on top of me he started to kiss down my neck. He only kissed once or twice before his fangs peirced my skin and made me whimper. He wasn't trying to be gentle at all about it.

As the vampire drank my blood I could feel him pulling at my dress. I tried to stop him but each of my movements lead to me hearing ripping noises from my dress. Tears started to form in my eyes when I finally figured out what was happening. I kicked my legs but there was no luck in trying to get away from a vampire. I felt hi ripp at my panties finally and then him press himself into me. Each thrust made me cry harder and harder before there was a crash from behind. My body laid paralyzed, as camotion broke out in the room.


	26. Chapter 26

From above me, the vampire that was on top of me was ripped off of me and i laid there naked and exposed. Everything happened so fast but I could barely see threw my blurry eyes. I rolled over on to my side and started to cry, heaving my chest up and down with each sob that came out of my lungs. I wrapped my arms around my knees and pressed them up against my chest as I cried.

I wans't sure what was happening but the sound of wood breaking and crashing kept on happening. I was hoping that it was the guards. I hope they were taking care of that disgusting vampire. After minutes of fighting, everything stopped and fell silent. I didn't dare to move in the risk that the first vampire was the one who survived. I laid their paralyzed by fear and sadness that I wasn't sure anyone could move me. Out of no where I felt someone placing something on me gently. I jumped and looked up to see who was there.

Eric staired straight back into my face with bits of blood on his face. I looked at what he had put over me. it was his shirt. There was nothing that could stop me now, that Eric was there. So many more emotions flooded me that I started to cry harder and wrapped my arms around his neck. Eric responded quickly by wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me tight to him.

"I'm so sorry that I let this happen to you, I will regret this for the rest of my lifetime," His voice was whisper in my ear, but it was more to himself then to me. My nails dug into his shoulders as I cried and clutched him. Eric kept one arm wrapped around me tightly and lifted me as he walked around the room to get clothing for me. When we had first came in here I hadnt realized that it was my bedroom.

"Darling, I'm going to put you down just for a second so I can dress you. OK?" Eric whispered in my ear and I clutched at him tighter when the thought ran threw my head.

"No," My sobs started to come harder and faster again. "Don't leave me, dont leave me again Eric. It hurt to much," jsut when I was almost finished crying tears ran down my cheeks again. Eric pressed his forehead to mine and I looked up into his eyes.

"Nikki, I will never leave you again. I promise, if I do I will give myself the true death. I'm just helping you so I can get you out of here tonight with me," I looked into his eyes and could see the red rims that his own eyes had. I loosened my grip from around his shoulders and let him run around the room quickly as I sat on the edge of the bed waiting and watching. Each time he would come back he would slow down and dress me. I felt pathetic and useless but my body shook everytime I tried to stand.

"How are we going to get out of here?" I sat on the edge of the bed now almost fully dressed and watched as Eric was packing a bag for me. He paused for a second when I asked my question and then contiuned what he was doing.

"I'm not sure... I'll find a way to get you out." Eric turned and walked back over towards me holding up a jacket and a backpack filled with clothes. I slipped the jacket on and Eric took my hand in his. I followed him out of my bedroom door. Instead of heading towards all the people Eric started to go towards the back oft he house.

"If I can get into Sophie Ann's room I could go onto the balcony and fly us away, or any room actually." Eric was looking in every door that passed to check if it was a bedroom or not. This was the time that I could take charge.

"Eric follow me," I turned right when he was going to go left and when to a small guest bedroom that was on the corner of the property and was rarly used. Hadley and I had once gone threw the house while all the vampires were sleeping. The guest bedroom had a small porch on it that we had sat together on and got a little bit of a tan.

I pulled Eric threw the room and opened the door to the balcony. He seemed so happy that I knew where I was going. I stood in the middle of the balcony waiting for him to stand next to me.

"If I knew you were going to be here then I wouldn't have brought Sookie with me," Eric stood very close only millimeters apart. I looked up at him and wondered if he was still the same Eric. He closed the last bit of space when he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. His lips were ice cold but they sent the same electric shock down m spine just lik every other kiss we had together. After moments of us being wrapped in eachothers arms Eric finally looked up and shot us into the darkness.


	27. Chapter 27

"What the hell are you doing here?" Pam stood up with a confused look on her face as Eric and I walked threw the front doors of the house that the two of them shared. Eric had walked in first, with my hand still in a tight grip. "Uhm Eric arn't you suposed to be at Sophie Ann's party," Pam finally turned and looked at me with her mouth hanging open just a bit "And why the hell are you here and not with the queen?"

"Pam, would you sit down at shut up." Eric didn't want to waste any time with talking to Pam. "If anyone asks, which they wont, Nikki is not here and I came home with some human girl who i'll find when I wake tomorrow. For now, Pam, go to Fangtasia for the day. We need the house to ourselves,"

I hovered behind Eric as I watched Pam roll her eyes and then walk into her room to change. A minute later she came out with her purse and dressed up for thenight.

"I'll se you two tomorrow." She raised her eyebrow as she looked at both of us and walked out of the house.

Once Eric locked the door behind Pam, then he turnerd to me and looked at me. He scanned my face for a few seconds before he bent his head down and presse dhis lips to mine. I couldn't help but drop his hand and wrapp my arms around his neck. Eric dropped my bag and whatever else he was carrying before he wrapped his arms around me and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waste and could feel his legs moving. I knew where he was going before he even had to tell me.

Seconds later my back was pressed up against the silk of his sheets and Eric was above me.

"Nikki, I want to take away everything that has happened since I left and everything tonight," His eyes were burning into mine. My body tingled like nothing beofre with every touch that I got from him. I didn't answer him in words only in my actions. I started to unbutton the top that he had given me and kissed his neck while I did it.

He rolled so his back was on the sheets now and I straddled him as I slowly took off his button up shirt. He watched craefully as I peeled off the rest of my clothes and then looked down at him to do the same thing. I pulled at the shirt that was at his chest and ripped it off his chest without a problem. The mix of my firey skin and his icey skin was like an explotion. I gasped when my skimn was pressed to his and he rolled me onto my back. Eric didn't take his lips from mine as he pulled the rest of my clothes off, and then his.

Eric made the pain of what happened earlier go away with the slight movements of his hips that rocked me into a different world. I clutched to him like he was the last thing in my life. I pressed my body even closer to him when I arched my back withevery moment that he made.

After hours of us laying together and having hours of amazing sex i rested my head on Erics chest.

"I'm so happy that you brought me home," I pressed my body up against the side of his and cuddled to it. Eric was silent for a second before he finally made a comment.

"Just cause you are out of there doesn't mean we are in the clear yet. I needed to ye tyou out of there now though. The queen is going to freak tomorrow when she realizes that you are gone, and the first place that she's going to go is to me."

His words were so serious that I wasn't sure what I was going to say after that. I laid there silently while Eric ran his fingers threw my hair.

"I'm sorry," I whispered the words but i knew that he would hear them. In a second his eyes were looking into my intently.

"Never be sorry. I told you I would do anything for you,... i ... I love you," His eyes were shining back at me, like pure sparkling blue diamonds.

"I love you too," the words could barely get out of my mouth. Eric pressed his lips to mine. When he parted from the kiss he laid back down.

"Now the sun is rising, lets go to sleep my love,"


	28. Chapter 28

I wans't sure how long I was sleeping when I finally woke up. The room was pitch black and I felt around for light on the night stand. I couldn't tell if Eric was still there in the room with me but when I listned to the silence I didn't hear a single thing. When I finally found the light and turned it on. The room was bare and I was the only one in it. The night stand clock said that it was just after 10 pm. It had been dark for a few hours already so there was no chance that Eric would be with me still. Lying on a chair that had been brought next to the bed was a pair of jeans and a shirt for me to wear. I looked down at myself and realized that I was in nothing. I started to put the clothes on that were in front of me when I heard yelling from the other side of the house. I picked out Eric's voice right away and wasn't sure who's voice was next to yell.

When I was finished dressing the yelling hadnt stopped yet and I wasn't sure if I should come out yet until I heard Eric yet my name for me to come out there to see him. I reluctantly opened the door and walked down the short hallway slowly.

"Yes?" I peaked my head around the corner to see Eric, Pam and some other guy standing there looking at me. Eric raised his hand out from his side for me to take, I guess he figured that I was scared. Which I was. Pam looked at me carefully and the guy who stood with thme gave me a disgusting look.

"Of all people, I never thought you'd revert to blood bags Northman," the man sneered at me when I got closer to Eric. I was suprised that Eric didn't react like he normaly would but he just clenched his other fist and bit his lip. I couldn't help butlook up and give him a confused look.

"Nikki, this is one of Sophie Ann's gua-"

"Queen. Queen Sophie Ann," The man cut Eric off and gave him a very deadly look. I could tell that Eric was starting to get more and more angry and I was waiting for him to rip this guy apart.

"This is one of Queen Sophie Ann's guards. He's come to return you back to the estate," Eric practically growled the last part without taking his eyes from the guards. I clutched Erics hand and steped behind him. The idea of going back there brought tears to my eyes. I would rather die then go back there.

"Er- Eric?" The air in my lungs was starting to catch in my throat. His other hand reached around behind him and took my other hand that was clutching on to his shirt. He held both my hands tightly as if he wasn't going to let go. Each breath started to come faster and I felt the anxiety buidling in my chest.

"Northman, can you just give me the girl now and then I wont report you for harassment of a royal guard?"

"No. I told you she's not going back. The Queen OK'd some other vampire to rape her and drain her. That is hardly ok. If Flanagin found out that would fuck with the everything that she's been working for! " Eric's voice raised again and I pressed myself up against his back. The tears that I was trying to hide started to escape and run down my cheeks.

"It's not my desision. It's the Queens. And it's just a human, what good would the world be if we didn't kill a human every now and then," the guard was paying attention to just Eric until they all heard something and straightened up. I wrapped my arm around his wasit as I tried to hold back the tears.

"Well isn't this...uh..cozy?" I knew that voice out of no where. I looked around Eric's arm to see Sophie Ann walking in threw the door. My whole body froze and I felt Eric's do the same thing. THhe guard straightened up and pressed his arms to his sides.

"Your magesty, I was just about to return with the girl.

Sophie Ann rolled her eyes and walked closer.

"Did you ever consider that Mr. Northman wasn't going to give her up. Lord did you not listen to anything I said?" She was tugging her gloves off that were black and matched her outfit perfectly. "I odviously have to do everything myself," she pushed the guard out of the way like a little girl and stood infront of Eric.

"Eric, I demand that you give her back to me. She is mine. You gave her to me!" She corssed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow. She must have noticd my arm and looked around Eric. "Is there something wrong Nikki? Come, Hadley is greatly upset that you desided to leave us so abruptly last night!"

"You let that man rape me!" I couldn't help but scream at her. Everything that I had worked on til she got there was ruined and the tears ran down my cheeks in rivers now.

"Yes, but there's nothing wrong with a little rape. I mean isn't that some human turn on? " I couldn't believe she said that.

"Your magesty, I will not let you take her back. I never gave her to you, you took her from me. She may be human but she is mine and I love her!" Eric raised his voice. "She is the only human that has ever made me feel anhy emotions for over 1000 years. If you try to take her from me you will have to go threw me, and I am much older and more powerful then you."

"Ohh boy," I had barely noticed Pam this whole time until she made her first comment of the night.

"I'd actually like to se that, Paul - get her," Sophie Ann put her gloves back on and took a step back while the first gaurd that Eric had been arguing with leaped at us. It happened so quickly that I hadn't realized that I was now laying on the kitchen floor with Pam standing next to me. She bent down quickly to pick up my arm and then brought me to my feet.

Infront of us was only a blur of movement. I could barely tell who was who, let alone who was winning. Every few seocnds I would see a flash of blonde hair and I knew that Eric was alive and still moving. The pieces of furnature that was around them were snapping and breaking with loud noises. The other vampires that had walked in with Sohpie Ann were just standing and watching. They were tence and were ready to jump in at any second. After almost a ful minute of things breaking around them and crashing, everything stopped when there was one last loud cracking noise and a rush of blood going everywhere. My heart started to beat faster hoping to god that it wasn't Eric that was staked.

When the person who was moving slowed down and looked at the Queen I could barely tell that it was Eric from all the blood that was all over him. I wanted to run over to him but Pam held me back as another vampire guard jumped at Eric. This time I couldn't help but scream cause it looked like he wasn't expecting it. The second guard jumped on Eric's back and took him to the ground, that was all I saw before they started to move at vampire speed.

"Don't worry, Eric will be fine. He is the oldest and strongest vampire here," Pam stood next to me with an arm protectively around my shoulder. I wasn't sure if it was cause she liked me or if it was cause she knew Eric would kill her if she let anything happen to me.

After a minute there was another loud cracking and then there was blood everywhere again. I waited anxiously to see who stood and was releaved that Eric was standing there.

"I will kill everyone of your guards, and you know that." Eric stood still for a minute before walking over to me and Pam. I didn't care if Eric was covered in blood, I wrapped my arms around him and held on to him tightly. I looked over to the queen who was looking down at her black gloves and had her one eyebrow raised up.

"Fine. Net them," Before Eric or Pam eve had time to react, a heavy metal net fell on us. For me it didn't hurt, just only pulled me down. But the second it hit Pam and Eric I knew what it was. I could hear the burning of their flesh and their annoyed hisses. With the net still over top of us, the guards brought us into the back of a van where they loaded us in and locked the door behind.


	29. Chapter 29

"What the hell are we going to do Eric? This is all your fault!" Pam tugged at the silver net that was above them. Each time it touched a new part of their skin there would be a horrible sinnging noise.

"Do not talk to me like that Pam! I am your maker," Eric's tone was frustrated as he tried to whatever he could not to move. I looked back and forth between the two vampires who were whining about the silver.

"Eric, I'm going to stand up and put my hands above my head. You are going to lift me up high enough so that I can take it off of you guys, ok?" I finally said after they complained. The van bounced and nearly knocked me over as I tried to stand up. Eric didn't say anything to what I thoguht of but just nodded his head.

I stood up, and felt Erics arms wrap around my waist almost instantly. The back of the van was large enough that Eric could stand up straight, and would still have clearence for getting out.

I grabbed the netting from above my head and lifted it up. At the ends of the net were weights that were too heavy for me to pick up myself, thats why I was getting Eric to lift me up highenough to get them out. Once my hands were on the roof I looked down at pam who was almost completely out.

"Pam when you get out, take your shirt off and use it to protect your hands. Then lift it up behind Eric so that he can get out. I can get out by myself once i'm back on the ground, just make sure he gets out before he brings me down completely,"

Pam just nodded and did as I said once she was out from under the silver. Up and down her arms, across her face and random different parts of her body had lines of burn marks on them. She pulled her shirt off quickly and then walked behind Eric and started to lift the net up so he could back up out of it. As Eric backed out he started to bring me back to the ground. Once he was finally out i was standing on the ground again by myself. Before I had the chance to pull the silver netting off of myself there was a bump in the road. Both vampires didn`t move an inch but I fell to the ground hard. That was when I discovered along the edges there were sharp corners that were made of silver. When I rolled over I saw the blood that was coming from my arm.

"Fuck,"

I looked up at the two of them who were standing above me looking down at me. They each had their fangs out. Pam took a step forward, there was a weird look in her eyes that I had never seen before. Before she could get much farther, Eric put his arm out infront of her and stopped her.

"Don't you dare," his words were short and to the point.

"Eric! This is her fault that we are in the back of some van that is taking us to god knows where to do god knows what to us. I have all right to take some blood from her if I'm hungry from that fucking net!" Her protest only lasted a few seconds before Eric had her pinned up against the side of the van by his hand around her neck.

"It doesn't matter if it was me or her who brought you to this point, but you will thank her for getting you out from that net. She could have left you there for them to do whatever they wanted to you," Eric growled. The blood that was all over him was dried on his skin but still wet on certian parts of his clothes.

When he finally let Pam go he turned and with one quick movement threw the blanket off of me. Eric kneeld down next to me and bit his wrist quickly.

"Here, this will make you feel better," he lifted his bleeding wrist up to my face and I knew he was right. I brought his wrist to my lips and drank quickly. The lust of his blood shot threw my body and when I looked up at him I could see that he was thinking of the same thing. I pulled away quickly before it got any worse. I licked my lips, and felt my body crave for more.

"Thanks,"

"No. It's the least I could do, thank you for helping us get out of the net. We would have been under there and weak until they opened the doors and for all we know that wouldn't be for days, thank you my love," Eric pressed his lips to mine gently and then pulled them away. We both didn't want the kiss to end but with Pam sitting there I wouldn't let any more happen.

"Pam say thank you," there was no noise until Eric cleared his throat and said,"I demand you thank her now," Pam sighed knowing that she couldn't win.

"Thank you human," Pam sat down in the opposite corner of us and didn't move. Eric wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap.

"Thank you for what you did earlier... I... I don't know what I would have done if they had taken me back there,"my voice was a whisper as i looked up into Erics icy eyes. I could stair into them for hours. I leaned forwards slightly and kissed him on the lips quickly. As I started to pull away Eric twisted his fingers in my hair and kept my face pressed up against his. The kiss was starting to get more passionate as I ran my own fingers threw his hair and turned myself around in his lap.

I wasn't sure how long we stayed wrapped up together for like that, but we hit one last huge bump and then the van stopped. Eric and Pam both perked up and tried to listen to what was happening outside of thevan.

When the van doors opened there were a bunch of men standing on the other side with guns pointed at us. I froze and when they ordered me to get out I didn't move. Eric went to go help me get out and one of the men screamed for Eric not to touch me. Pam and Eric were both placed in silver lined handcuffs and hand other bits of silver wrapped around them. For the first time in my life knowing Eric he seemed so week and feble compared to the magestic man i knew him as.

When none of the guards were looking i made my break for it. Well more like a break for Eric. I leaped towards him to try and get the silver off of him since I knew he could get out of it, but that ended quickly. The gaurds that were there getting them must have been vampires cause I was knocked to the ground so fast that the world started spinning around me.

"Sir, what should we do with her now?" The guard that was now straddling my chest called out to who ever was incharge. My world was still spinning and I tried to move but mybody was in shock.

"Just knock her out corperal,"

I was finally starting to realize what was happening when a fist came down onto my face and crashed into my jaw. Then everything went blakc.


	30. Chapter 30

"Wake up! Goddamnit human wake up!" I groaned. I hated when people, let alone vampires woke me up like this. I tried to tell them to fuck off but when I tried to move my jaw I screamed. All the movement around me stopped and I felt eyes on me.

"Good youre finally awake," I heard Sophie Ann's voice before I saw her. I looked up and saw her standing about 20 feet away. We were in a very large room, maybe even a wearhouse. There was nothing around us except to my left a table that had a bunch of different things on it.

"Where's Eric?" It hurt so much to say but when I looked around the room I couldn't see him. I could feel my body startnig to panic. I was alone in a bare room with Sophie Ann and her guards. I listned to the click of her heels as she got closer, and thne finally stopped infront of me.

"Eric and his child will be in here soon. He's got to be punished for killing my guards someway. Did you know it was a crime for us to kill our own kind? Dont you humans have that law too?" Sophie Ann pretended to look like she was thinking and then rolled her eyes. "Who am I kidding, this is going to be fun," She smiled a wicked vampire smile with her fangs extended fully.

"What are you going to do to me?" I was trying to stay calm, I was hoping that some how that would help me get out of here in one piece...or alive atleast. Sophie Ann pulled on her gloves that were sticking out of her pocket.

"I'm going to make Eric pay for taking what was mine, and then killing my gaurds," This time she brought her face down to mine and looked me in the eye. She stood up straight and then called for them to bring him in.

From the corner where a door must have been, two gaurds came carrying Eric in. I watched as he got closer. He could barely walk now. The silver that was wrapped around his body had now sank deep into his skin and was burning him and making him weaker.

"Eric!" I tried to move to get to him, but that was when I realized I was tired to the chair that I was sitting in. My ankles were tired to the chair legs and my wrists were tied to the chair behind me. I looked down and noticed I was only in my bra and underwear now. I felt a lump in my throat starting to apear, I had a feeling that this wasn't going to turn out very well.

I watched at the guards tied Eric down to the chair infront of me, yet still 20 feet away. When he walked way after pulling somtehing off of his face he looked up at me. I met his eyes and then looked at the rest of his face. There was even more dried blood on his face now. There were deep cuts and burn marks that covered his face and I felt my heart pull when i thought of how much pain he was in.

"Aww isn't this cute. Lovers brought back together after trying to get away from the evil queen," Sophie Ann walked in between us with a knife in her hands.

"Now Eric, I know you're already hurt and wear buuuttt to make this a little more entertaining," Sophie Ann appeared next to Eric quickly and used the knife that was in her hands to make more cuts along his arms and chest. I sucked in my breath and screamed for her to stop.

"Hu-Hurt me! Not him leave Eric alone!" Tears were running down my cheeks rapidly. After making several cuts and letting the blood drip down the wounds she turned to me.

"Oh what was that?" Sophie Ann threw the knife over her shoulder and it hit the ground with a loud clank. "Did you say hurt you instead?" She made her way over to the tabel where she picked up something else.

"Noo, dont," Eric's voice wasn't as loud and demanding as it normally was but I still looked up at him I heard his voice. Before Eric could say anything else I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I looked over at on the top of my shoulder Sophie Ann used a razor blade to cut me. I didn't make a noise, just bit my lip and hoped the pain would stop. The Queen walked around so she stood behind me and looked over at Eric.

"Eric, I do see why you do have a thing for this one. Her blood does smell so good I wonder how it tastes," In one quick movement I felt Sophie Ann bite down onto my shoulder and start drinking my blood.

"No! Stop that she is mine!" Eric sounded like his normal self, if that was anything good. He tried to move and I could head he metal of the chair creaking and bending. Sophie Ann finally pulled away and walked forward from behind me.

"Oh Eric, I deffiently see why you keep her now. She's delish!" There was blood all over Sophie Ann's mouth and she slowly licked it up with her tongue. "Mmmm Nikki you truely are devine," She turned towards me and gave me a wicked look.

She started to slowly walk past me and as she did she let the razor dig its way up my arm. I gasped and squeezed my eyes together as I felt the cool metal drag along my skin. From here I heard Eric growl and move to try and get out of his chair. I wanted to fight her, but there was no point in that when she had a knife and i didnt. Each cut burned and stung everytime the metal was in my skin but I bit my lip and turned away. Each time there was a new cut in my skin Eric would take deep breath and growl for the scent of my blood.

Sophie Ann laughed every time she cut me, licking the blade along her tongue to clean it. She stood between Eric and I for a while talking about something, but I barely paid attention to her. My ears were ringing with the lack of energy that my whole body had. I looked down at me and saw the pools of blood that were below me, dripping for my cuts.

When I finally had the strength to lift up my head, I could see Eric with large pools of blood around him 's head was hanging down, almost touching his chest. Sophie Ann was leaning over him whispering something into his ear. There was a cruel smile on her face. She stood up straight and then walked so she was standing behind Eric. With her gloved hands, she lifted Eric's head with ease so that he was looking at me.

"Jeffery, time to do your job!"

Her voice echoed in my head. I tried to move my lips intime before what ever he was doing, but it was too late. The wind was knocked out of my lungs when an even sharper pain shot threw my chest. I looked down at there was along piece of steel sticking out of my chest. I tried to breath but nothing would come out. Tears brimmed around my eyes as I watched Eric's face contort. The face I was looking back at didn't even look like him, only the primal beast that a vampire was.

I watched 'Jeffery' who threw the steel into my chest walk over to Eric, who was rocking in his chair, ripping at the steel. Slowly, he cut the chains that were holding Eric back. In a second Eric was on top of me, after he knocked me to the ground. The look in his eyes was wild. Growling sounds came out of Eric's mouth before he bit down into my neck. He didnt hold back as he bit down.

I gasped for breath that wasnt coming in. I could feel the last bit of life in my body being pulled out by Eric. The man that I loved was slowly killing me.


	31. Chapter 31

I woke with a strart, gasping to whatever breath I could take. I felt like I had just been in a bad dream, one that I was dying in. I wriggled around and felt Eric's arm wrapped around me. Was last night I really bad dream? I rolled over to face Eric who was just waking up.

"You're alive!" His eyes were wide and he wrapped his arms around me more tightly. HE squeezed me tightly and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So you had that messed up dream too?" I kissed him on the lips quickly before he could say anything. Eric's face froze as I asked him the question. "Whats wrong?" I was starting to get worried but this time I didn't feel the anxiety that would normally build in my chest.

"That was no dream. Sophie Ann... had you hurt and then well almost completely drained me. I... I couldn't control myself. I drained you almost completely dry.., but while I had enough sence I picked you up and ran out of the place. You were... you were going to die... I couldn't let that happen... So I gave you my blood..." His eyes were smoldering ice. It felt like my ears tunred off as i staired into them even more closely. It was like I could see each fleck of blue that was in his eyes, every dot of white. I was so focused on his eyes I didn't answer him.

"Eric, your eyes are such an intence blue colour right now! I wish you could see them!" I pressed my forhead to his and tried to look deeper into them. Eric let me look deep into his eyes for however long it seemed. I felt like I could lay there for hours just stairing at them. He staired back into mine as he fingered my hair, twirling little bits of it in his fingers.

I wasn't sure how long we were laying there til my stomach started to feel weird. I took a few deep breaths to help calm it maybe, yet that didn't seem to work. I rolled over, thinking that maybe some fresh air would be good, but when I realized that it was still dark I blinked my eyes more. After several blinks nothing changed. I rolled over again and realized how close Eric was, and how there seemed to be something around us.

"Uhm Eric were are we and how come all I see is blackness?"

"Cause we are in my coffin,"

"Oh," Im not sure why it seemed so natural, but laying in there wrapped up with Eric seemed ok. Even if I was human it didn't matter, he was the person I loved. I pushed my hand up and felt the cool flat lid above us. I pressed up and when it finally opened the room was dark as well. Oddly enough I could see everything in the room as I started to make my way over to the bathroom. I flicked on the light and couldn't help but block the lgiht out of my eyes for a few seconds. After a few consecutive blinks I could finablly see myself in the mirror. I looked down at noticed that Eric must have chagned me before we went to bed. There was only a smiple tshirt on me but i looked at myself and couldnt help but stare.

My whole complection seemed paler then normal. I blinked again and leaned in closer. My skin seemed whiter and paler. I looked up and saw the florescent lights above me and realized thats what was making m look so pale. I picke dup the brush and started to run it threw my hair. I heard foot steps that sounded light and looked over just as Eric walked into the door frame. His eyes grew wide as he watched me move.

"Nikki, how are you feeling?" Eric placed a hand on my waist and stood behind me. I burshed my hair carelessly and looked at his reflection.

"Well I feel a little werid, it must be from the sleep though."

As soon as I placed the brush down on the counter , i had to bend over from the intence pain that started in my stomach. I gasped when a pain started in my mouth. I wasn't sure what was happening but wobbled my way over to the toilet. THe searing pain started to work its way up from my stomach and into my throat. It didn't feel like I was breathing nbut I was choking on something. Behind me, I reached for Erics hand to hold while I hovered over the toilet waiting for whatever was coming.

"Nikki, whats wrong?" The pain threw my whole body slowly stopped and I looked up at Eric. His mouth dropped open and thne looked serious. "Nikki, you need to sit down, i have to tell you something," He kneeled infront of me and sat me down on top of the toilet seat.

"Eric what is it?"

"Look at yourself in the mirror," I paused not sure if I actually should but when I turned I caught my breath. There were fangs in my mouth where teeth used to be.


	32. Chapter 32

It felt like the air was sucked out of my lungs as I staired back at myself. Where my eye teeth were suposed to be, there were fangs that were hanging down. My shacking hand lifted and I saw my fingers come into view and touch them. They were smooth just like my other teeth. I ran my finger along eah tooth and stopped at the point where it pricked my finger quickly without a try. Before the blood was even flowing threw the small pin hole wound it felt like my lungs were on fire. I gasped without knowing what was happening. Everything in my view turned a haze of red and I could feel my body starting to lurch.

I twisted out of Erics way quickly, much faster then I ever have before. I started to sprint. I wasn't sure why I was, but I moved faster then I could imagine. There was a crack of something as I ran past something but I didn't look back. Each step I took wasn't my own and I couldn't help but followe my body as it told me to move. I took a deep breath in of fresh air as I ran and caught the smell of something. I wasn't sure what it was but my body pulled me towards it. In an alley behind a house I stopped and sniffed again. My body darted towards a house and I couldnt resist it.

I broke threw the bak door without making a sound this time. In the back kitchen was a lady cooking quietly. I sniffed and all I could think of was the craving on her blood on my lips. From the door I could hear her heart beating inside my ears, inside my head. I felt my fangs slip out even farther and I took steps closer to her. She didn't hear a sound from me, I moved so fast that she didn't even hear me. I jumped her. I pulled her neck to the right and bit down into her neck. The lady screamed, but it was over quickly. The second the blood touched my tounge my mind went blank and I drank deeply. I could taste er heart beat with each gulp, it was slowly dying away with each sip. I was so entranced in the taste of her blood that I didn't even hear Eric come up from behind me. IT a second he purshed me away and my back was on the wall. I hissed at him, then started to growl as he snapped the neck the the lady that was my first meal.

Eric locked his eyes with me and looked at me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" His voice boomed, it sounded much louder then any other time that he had yelled. That was when reality snapped back into mind. My knees started to shake below me and I fell to the ground. GUilt washed over me like a tidle wave. I didn't know what I was going to do. An awkward feeling started to build in my chest and then i felt the tears starting to come down my cheeks. Eric was moving quikly he whole time, and for the first time,when he moved I was able to watch him. With fluid movements he ripped the womans body apart and started to make the whole scene look like an attak - but from a human.

When Eric stopped moving around, he came around and stood in front of me. "Get up," his voice was cold like I had never heard before. It was like ice now. I stood up with the tears still running down my cheeks. With the back of my hand I rubbed them off. I trailed after Eric as he made his way back to his place. He didn't look back at me the whole time. I stayed atleast 20 feet behind him, playing the whole horrible experience over and over again in my head. I shut my mind off to everything else and only focused on my steps forward.

We were finally back at Eric's place , and he still hadn't said anything else to me. I walked into our bedroom and walked staright into the bathroom. I started to peel off the clothes that were covered and soaked with blood. I placed the clothes in the sink and started to run the cold water over them to get the blood out. The water turned bright red and started to get thick.

I rubbed and scratched at my skin, getting the dried blood that was sticking to me off. It felt like no matter how hard I rubed and scratched that it still wouldn't come off. I looked down at my now red skin that seemed stained from the blood. The hot water wasnt working it's magic like it normally would. I turned the taps off once the water started to get cold. There wasnt much of a towel in the bathroom but I picked up at dirty one from the ground. It defeated the purpopse completely, but I wasn't going to jsut walk out there naked.

Before I even left the bathroom, I senced Eric's presnce on the other side of the door. I bit my lip, I didn't know what to say, how to act...nothing. I took a deep breath in, not sure if it was cause I needed it or it was just instinct, and started to turn the knob of the door. On the other side the room was black but even in the darkness I could see Eric sitting on the edge of the bed. The lid from his coffin was still open in the corner. I took each one of my steps slowly, letting the feeling of the carpet on my feet soak threw my body and let me mind feel every piece of the carpet. I sat down lightly on the edge of the bed next to Eric, his body seemed rigid and I could feel the pulses of engery coming off of him. They didn't feel like good engery though.

"Do you have any idea how stupid you were back there?" His voice was colder then before and emotion flooded threw me. Deep inside my heart I felt the guilt for what I had just done, and the fact that I had let down Eric. But deep inside my mind I didn't feel as guilty. It was Eric who created me, and made me like this. Without even telling me.

"Do you have any idea how it felt like to wake up not knowing I was a vampire?" I tried to make my voice just as cold as his. I knew I failed, but I hoped I still got my point across.

"You would have died if I didn't help you! I wasn't going to let that happen! I wasn't planning on making you a vampire - but you were drained dry," He paused and let the anger that was in his voice sink in to me, "You should be greatful that I saved you."

"Greatful?" I almost choked on the word. "Eric, you had no idea if I wanted to live for the rest of eternity like this! I don't want to have to kill people for me to live! What if I wanted to die?" The last part came out without me even realizing it. My mind raced as I tried to think of something to fix that last part.

"You wanted to die?" I felt Erics eyes on me. His voice was different this time. There was sadness in it. I pressed my eyes together now, feeling the rims of them getting wet again.

"I .. I don't know. I didn't want you to die...Eric..." I turned to him, I blinked back my tears but forgot about my own when I saw tears from his eyes running down his cheeks. In my chest, I felt my heart break. The 1000 year old Vampire Viking King, who I loved, sat crying at the thoguht of me wanting to die.

"Why would you want to die, after all I've done for you and for all you've done for me?" His voice wavired.

"Eric, please...It's not that I don't want to be with you or that I don't love you.." I placed my hand on his and tried to hold it. He tugged his hand away and stood up.

"Then what was it? Hmm?" He wasn't sad anymore, he was angery again.

"I don't know, I was sick of the pain and the hurt that I was constantly going threw to be with you. I love you Eric," I stood up to follow him, but before I could do anything he was out of the room in a second. I stummbled after him, then realized that for the first time I could actually chase him. In my towel I ran out of the house, I looked to the left and right to see if there was any sign of him. The only thing I picked up was his smell. I started to run after him. I didn't hear anything that was happening around me other then my running threw the trees and the sound of my feet hitting the ground.

Mid step it felt like I hit a wall. I tried to move in the direction that I was traveling in, but i didnt move. The only thought that was running threw my head was to go back to Eric's and get my stuff. After a while standing there it seemed the best answer and I started to walk back to his house. Thankfully I wasn't to far. I changed quickly into something and then packed a backpack full of clothes.

Once I left Eric's i wasn't sure where I was going to go. I started to walk in any direction that I was able to go, just follwed each foot step - one right after the other. Time seemed to tick by very slowly but i wasn't even sure what time it was. When I finally looked up and realized where I was I smiled. Merlottes.

The parking lot was filled with cars and I could hear lots of noise that was coming from inside. I made my way over to the door and opened it. I stood back behind the second door for a second and watched at the people laughed at smiled at each other. The hostest looked at me weirdly. She put down her menus down and came threw the door to me.

"Nikki! I haven't seen you - oh my god!" She stopped mid sentance when she realized what I was. She looked around quickly and then pulled me by the arm outside. "When the hell did you become a vampire?" the look of shock was almost funny on her face.

"Well.. I guess last night? I was drained and Eric saved my life - sorta," I smiled and waited for her to shoot more questions at me.

"Seriously! Where's Eric?" She looked around and pulled me closer to the side of the building so that costumers wouldn't see us talking. I looked down and played with the dirt in the ground.

"I don't know... We got into an arguement and he just left... I told him he should have just left me to die..." I looked up at Jessica and gave her a goofy smile to try and make myself feel better.

"Fuck... Did he tell you to leave?"

"No. I was trying to find him, chasing after him actually. Then I stopped mid step and couldnt go any further. I jsut turned back got all my stuff from his place and then well ended up here,"

"He must have ordered you here then, or to leave - something like that. Oh lord this is a problem! Come on inside, I'll get you a trueblood."


	33. Chapter 33

I sat in a corner table in the packed resturant. Tara, the girl who worked behind the bar was watching me closely while she talked to Sam. Jessica said that she was going to get Sam to come over and talk to me. Infront of me sat my first Trueblood. I wasn't sure what it was going to taste like but it smelt good. Everyone around me wasn't paying attentoin to me but I watched everyone closely. I started to take small sips of my drink and waited for Sam.

"Nikki, well I sure haven't seen you in a long time! How are you?" Sookie walked over to me carrying her tray in her hand and smiled down at me. I couldn't help but smile back up at her and look her over.

"Well some stuff happened and -"

"Oh good lord Eric turned you didn't he? I told him not to! I told him that you weren't going to be happy with that life style!" Sookie cut me off and placed her hand on her hip. I was caught by what she said and looked up at her with an even more confused look.

"What do you mean you told him not to?"

"Well a couple weeks ago he mentioned it. He said when you were in with the Queen that he wanted to turn you so that you guys could be together," I bit my lip hard trying not to get mad at Sookie.

"Oh... Well then, I guess he was happy that the Queen tried to kill me last night," Sookie now was the one with the questioning look. I pushed out the chair that was next to me and let her sit down. She looked over at Sam and nodded her head. She put the tray on the table and sat down.

For the next 20 minutes I told Sookie everything that had happened in the last couple of days. She sat there listening to every word I said in complete silence. The looks would change on her face everytime I would say somthing different that she wouldn't agree with or did, but she said nothinmg until I was finished.

"I'm calling Bill. He is going to go talk some sence in to Eric! He can't do this to you!" Sookie stood up without saying anything else and walked away. I got up to say soemthing but Sam came over just when I was about to get up.

"Uh, hey there Nikki," I could sence the feelings that were running threw him. There was a mix of fear, cautiousness and curiousity. When I saw him sit at the table now with me, with a new warm Trueblood in his hand, I couldn't help but smile.

"Hi Sam, I haven't seen you in so long," I tried to make myself seem as normal as I could, except for the Trueblood infront of me. It felt weird not breathing with an actually purpse so I breathed in threw my nose as if I needed it. I stopped half way threw the breath when I smelt something very strong. It wasn't nice and Sam watched my closesly as my face turned and twisted with the smell.

"Oh god whats that smell?" I pressed my hand over my nose to see if it would help, but it didn't. Sam's smile turned into a frown and he stood up slowly.

"Nikki, wanna come to my office with me for a second?" Sams voice was serious and I quickly got up and followed him back to his office. Once we were inside and he had shut the door, I could still smell that horrible stench that was out there. "It's me, by the way," I looked up when Sam started to talk.

"What do you mean it's you?" I watched as Sam turend around in his office and sat in his chair,offering the other one for me.

"You're smelling something, something really bad right?"

"Yah," I was skeptical to answer, not exactly sure where he was going with this.

"Its from me. I'm a shifter, I have a different smell then humans, or vamps or were's," what Sam said caught me off guard and I stood there looking down at my former boss, sitting at his desk.

"Wh-what? What are weres?" My eye brows raised in a confused arch as Sam started to give me back the same look.

"Do you not know anything that i've talking about?" Sam's voice was bewildered and I sat down, opposite from him in the other chair that he keeps in his office. I shook my head slowly, scared of what I might hear in return.

"Christ, didn't Eric teach you anything?" Sam rubbed his and across his face and groaned.

"Sam. I haven't even been a vampire for 24 hours yet. I have no idea what is going on," I could feel tears starting to form at the corners of my eyes as I thought of my life being gone so quickly.

"Oh, Nikki... I'm sorry. I just thought this happened a while ago, I mean I haven't seen you in so long. I...well shit... sorry," Sam ran his hand threw his hair nervously not knowing what to say and avoiding my eyes. I watched him carefully, as if in a new light. I could see every single fine reddish hair that was coming out of his head.

"Well, I guess I'm a shifter. I'm someone who can shift back and forth between being human and an animal. I can look at any animal and change the way I look but I have an animal I tend to go to when I need a quick shift. Remember that collie that's been around here sometimes? thats me," Sam smiled at the end and looked back up at me.

"Then well there are weres, which are were-wolves and prety much any other animal out there,"

"Are you serious?" I could barely believe what was being told to me. Like I knew there is some messed up stuff other there, but Eric had really left me in the dark about everything...

I put my head in my hands as I thought of what I was going to do. Eric had left me completely abandoned and I knew nothing of what was going to be next. We sat in silence for a few minutes together. It wasn't exactly silence for me, cause I could still hear every foot step and everything movement from the resturant. Quietly I heard the cook swearing about hicks, I heard another one of the waitresses stressing about an order and I could hear someone peeing in the bathroom.

There was a light tap on the door and Sam and I both quickly looked up. I let my feelings extened out and I could feel the presence of another vampire, other then Jessica. I was starting to get excited, thinking that maybe Eric just got mad and was on his way back to get me now. But when The door opened I looked up and saw someone I wasn't expecting. Bill, with Sookie behind him.


	34. Chapter 34

"Nikki, I called Bill. He's going to help you since your scum bag of a maker just left you like this," Sookie pushed Bill into the room with us and shut the door behind her.

"Well Sookie, I will only help her if she needs my help. I am an older vampire and can teach her things, but that is only if she wants to learn them," Bills voice was soft but strong against what Sookie was saying. I could see the gears that were turning in her head. She was starting to get even more angery then she already was.

"Bill Compton, you will help her. She has been left with one one and it is not fair for you to just leave her like this! What if she dies! Do you want that on your concious!" Sookie was really pulling out all the stops as she stood there yelling at Bill. Bill looked over at me, and then over at Sam who also looked very uncomfortable.

"Uh well, Sookie how about we leave the two of them to talk? I mean she and Bill need some time to talk," Sam stood up from his chair and made his way over to the door, lightly grabbing Sookie by the arm and pulling her out the door with him. I could hear Sookie protesting one the door was closed, but then Sam reminding her that we could hear what they were saying.

"So Eric just up and left you?" Bill walked over and sat down in Sam's desk chair. He had a conserened look on his face, but was stairing off into the distance.

"Yah, he didn't tell me I was a vampire til hours after we had been together. I was wondering why everything seemed so much more vivid and interesting. I just thought it was from the high amount of vampire blood I had in my system. I was in the bathroom cause I didn't feel well and thats when he told me. I... I sorta freaked out... Then I got really hungry and just ran - I didn't realize where I was until I was laying on the floor in someone's house covered in blood with Eric standing over me and getting mad," I looked over at Bill who was listening intently.

"He just got mad at me, didn't say much after that. I went to try and follow him, but after a certain point I just couldn't move anymore. I wasn't sure what it was but all I could think about was coming home - well not so muc home anymore, and getting my things and leaving. I just followeed my footsteps and well I showed up here,"

Bill grunted, and stood up again.

"Well, to put it lightly Eric's an asshole. I figured that he would be a better maker since he was raised by Godric, who was a great man. I'm not sure Eric will come around like Godric would. He's far to stubborn," Bill took a step towards the shelf where there was a box of unopened TrueBlood. He quickly opened it and pulled one out for himself and then handed one to me.

"But Pam, isn't she his child too?" I twisted off the cap and brought the luke warm liquid to my lips. It wasn't as pleasent as the one Jessica, and then Sookie had brought me but it was still good. I felt my body relax once I took a sip of it. I was starting to get the idea that the blood would calm me down and make me think clearer.

"Oh yes. Pam is Eric's child. But that was over 150 years ago when she was made. It is possible that he will come back and talk to you then. I'll talk to Pam and ask her how the situation with the two of them went along. Now for tonight, when dawn comes you are going to come and stay at my house with Jessica and I. That is an order. I might stay with Sookie tonight so that the two of you have more room. I will tell Jessica that when she is off work to take you back to the hosue and get you whatever you need," Bill placed his free hand on my shoulder and looked down at me.

"Don't worry Nikki, everything will work out. Ok?" Bill lifted his hand quickly and walked out of the door. I heard him greet Sookie pleasently and then tell her about what we had just atlked about. She seemed happy. I was starting to feel the burning again in my stomach and I quickly chugged back the Trueblood in my hands and threw the empty in the trash.

I left the office and say out in the open dinning room at the table in the corner as I watched Sookie, Jessica and the others at Merlottes work. They all scurried around quickly and had converstaions with lots of different people. I was so intent on watching everyone in their natural habbitate now that I could see, hear, sence and smell everything so much better. I didn't notice the people leaving and the bar starting to close until Jessica came up to me.

"Hey Nikki, Bill told me that you were going to be comin back to our place tonight! Sorta like a slummber party huh? I never had one of those when I was a kid," Jessica's smile grew large as she got excited about me coming home with her. "I think Bill is even going to stay with Sookie tonight so it's just us girls!" I stood and followed Jessica out of the bar with my bag over my shoulder.

"Yah, yah I guess it will be like a slumber party," I tried to smile and make it seem like I was excited but the only thing that was running threw my head was what Eric was doing. Was he out there all by himself doing something horrible like killing people or animals. Or was he doing something even worse, like sleeping with another girl. The thought of that stung worse then any death of a human ever could.

We started to walk out of Merlottes and down the road. I first thought that we were going to get into a car, but then that was when Jessica reminded me that it was always faster to run - now that I'm a vampire. By the time that we got back home to Bills, it was late and I was starting to feel a weird feeling inside my body.

"Jessica, are you feeling that to? That weird feeling of... of.. needing to be somewhere certain to be?" I scrathed at my skin, feeling it itch under my skin now.

"Yup," she nodded her head and dropped her bag to the ground. "You'll get used to that. Its just the feeling that's letting you know that it's going to be dawn soon. In abotu an hour or so I believe," She smiled and walked int the living room where she dropped dwon on the couch.

The feelings that were running threw me were so confusing that I wasn't sure what to do.

"Uhm, where are we sleeping? I think I'd like to get ready for bed and then go to bed early if that makes sence, I've just had a long day," I felt like I was dissapointing Jessica for a minute, but then I thought of the long day that I had experience. Well more so long night.

"Sure," Jessica stood up and nodded. I followeed her out of the front living room and watched her stop right next to where the closet near the front door would be. She pressed the wall next to it and a door popped out. Inside of it was a simple rug on the ground. Jessica kneeled down pulled open a latch. There under that, was a 2 foot drop. There was dirt and a small light there.

"Whats this?" I looked in at it, trying to see if I could find smoething to our coffins or a large under ground bedroom.

"This is where we sleep," Jessica rolle her eyes and leant up against the door frame. "He likes for us to sleep in the ground, instead of in coffins or whatever. So get comfy. We get to curl up in here,"

I paused, not knowing what to think, or do, or say.

"Great," I sighed naturally. "This will be different,"


End file.
